When Darkness Meets the Light
by tHe-GuIlTy-OnE-652
Summary: Note:first fanfic, beginning chapters are short, but they get longer as the story progresses.Starts during Eragon ands Murtagh's journey to the Varden in Eragon. He came from the darkness, her from the light, but what happens when the two meet? MurtaghOC
1. Introductions

INTRODUCTIONS

_Damn it, how am I going to get out of this? _she thought as she was running. Fear overwhelmed her as the Ra'zac grew closer, _How are they so fast?!! _She was getting aggravated now, why had she decided to lure the Ra'zac away from the village? It's not like she thought it would work, but it had gotten them away from the village, however now she was stuck with them on her trail.

She tried to string an arrow, but realized that she would have to stop in order to do so and she knew that her only chance of living depended on her continuing to run. Why was her bow not working now? It had worked when she killed the other three Ra'zac, but with two still heavy on her trail she quickly dismissed this thought because she knew if she got distracted her life would pay the price.

But by deciding to not think on anything else, she didn't see the tree root rapidly approaching her feet and she tripped. _I'm really dead now._

THWIPPP, something whizzed past her head and hit one of the Ra'zac right through the heart. While the other Ra'zac was distracted she grabbed the moment to quickly string her bow and shoot it at the distracted Ra'zac. Her aim was right on target and she now lay next to two lifeless Ra'zac. But something still puzzled her, where did the arrow come from that saved her life?

She turned her head around to look for the source of the arrow and saw two strong horses with two men on their backs, one holding a bow. She stood up and said, "Thank you, sir. I am in your debt and if it weren't for you I would be dead."

The man's horse moved closer to her and she could see his face better. He was young man, perhaps a year or so older than her. He had black hair with a very handsome face and she thought she saw a bit of a smirk on it. "Well, I wasn't going to let you do now was I?" he said with a hint of a playful tone in his voice, "What's your name?"

"My name is Katharinia[Kaa-TUH-rreen-ya, but most people call me Rinia. And what is yours?"

"Murtagh," he replied, "and this here is…"

"Eragon," said the man he was with. He was younger if not the same age as Rinia. He had light brown hair and seemed a bit annoyed with Murtagh.

"Murtagh, Eragon, I thank you both and offer you the hospitality of my home. My village is not far and I have food and water enough for you and horses and I would be honored if you would join me," she said. They both seemed to be happy about the offer and she began leading them to her village of Hirem.

On the way back they passed the body of three lifeless Ra'zac. "How many Ra'zac were following you?" Eragon asked.

"Only five," Rinia replied, "and I managed to, as you see, kill most of them, but then my bow was becoming unmanageable."

A bit of a chuckle came from Murtagh. "You were able to kill four of them? Well I'm impressed."

"It would have only been three if you hadn't helped me,"

"But it is impressive that you were able to kill them nonetheless."

"I guess so," Rinia replied quietly, her cheeks turning a light red. Her dark, wavy hair went down to her waist and her facial features were beautiful.

As they neared the village the expression on Rinia's face became grim as she was afraid to see what had happened. A young girl of about 14 ran toward her with tears in her eyes and whispered something into her ears and Rinia's expression went from grim to full of mourning.


	2. Where do I go from here?

WHERE DO I GO FROM HERE?

Rinia rushed inside the cottage nearest to her and her heart sank. She knew that the Ra'zac had caused some damage before she had lured them out of the village, but she didn't know that they had time to kill. Looking down at the lifeless body of the man she had called uncle nearly killed her inside, but what killed her more was the look on the face of her 14-year-old cousin looking at her dead father's face.

All of sudden she couldn't stand it anymore and she ran outside. She had too much death in her past her father, brother, mother, and now her uncle. _It's my fault, they obviously wanted me dead, if not why would they have followed me? He was not killed for his own wrongdoings, but for mine._

Watching this Murtagh and Eragon didn't know what to do. They didn't know if they should comfort her or just leave. Rinia suddenly aware of their presence said, "I am sorry. The Ra'zac caused more destruction than I thought they would, taking the life of my uncle," her throat became dry uttering the words, "you are still my guests and I will still be as good a host as I can for I am still in your debt." Silently she led them to the back of the house and brought them food. Her cousin, Nayima, soon joined them and all four ate their meals mostly in silence. After the meal was finished Nayima cleaned up the meal and brought Murtagh and Eragon water skins, for they had told that they were traveling.

While Nayima was tending to the water skins, Rinia walked over to the large oak tree some feet away and sat under it watching the sunset, the first one without her uncle.

_He wasn't even my real uncle, why do I care so much? He wasn't even a father figure to me, of course I loved him and he was so kind, but never a father figure. My mom raised me until she was killed when I was 13, and during that time she acted as both parents my uncle just helping. Only 4 years has he supported me on his own and that isn't long enough to create a father-daughter bond, now it's too late. _She thought with tears welling up in her eyes.

_What do I do now, Where do I go? I can't stay here, what do I do?_ Frustration filled her entire body until she remembered a place her mother spoke of once. _What was that place called? And what was the name of the people who lived there? The Pardoners? No its starts with a "V", damn it what were they called?! Varfenthurs? No, that would be ridiculous!_ She eventually stopped trying to guess the name and walked back to where Eragon and Murtagh were sitting with Nayima.

"Murtagh and I thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go." Eragon said.

"Where are you going," asked Nayima, but with a glare from Rinia she realized that this had been rude and attempted to apologize.

"No, its alright," Eragon interrupted her as she began her apology, "we are headed to the Varden."

_The Varden! That's what they were called!_ "Do you know how to get to the Varden?" asked Rinia attempting to obtain more information about the only place she could go.

"I don't know exactly, I'm kind of figuring it out on the way."

"Oh," replied Rinia rather disappointed, "Do you know someone who would know how to get there?"

"Sorry, but no," sensing her disappointment Eragon asked, "are you headed toward the Varden as well?"

"I was going to be, but I don't know where they are."

"I guess you might be able to accompany Murtagh and me as long as you promise to not lag behind because we're in a hurry," said Eragon, then quietly added, "and you wouldn't be able to repeat anything you heard or saw to anyone else."

"That is such a nice offer and it would really help me, if you don't mind I really would like to accept it, if it were alright with both of you," she directed at Murtagh, who had remained silent the whole time.

"Yes, of course," he replied, but in his mind he didn't know if he was making a wise decision.


	3. Runaway

**Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, my computer has been acting totally stupid, but I want you t know that I haven't given up on this story and I will write it until it's finished. I hope you like this chapter please R&R!**

RUNAWAY

"Thank you both so much, I only need a moment to collect my things." Rinia said as she rushed inside the cottage. She began running around frantically looking for anything she would need. When she was almost finished packing a bag she walked to the door and saw Nayima's blue eyes staring at her.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have to, my mother would want me to do this."

"So now what happens to me? Do you leave me here and that's it?"

"You could stay with Friendon, he always said that he was willing to help if we ever needed everything."

Tears began to form in Nayima's eyes. "But what about you? Will I ever see you again? You're like a sister to me and I want you to be alright."

"I will be."

"How do you know? You don't even know those men that you will travel with, how can you trust them?"

"I have to be able to trust someone, don't I?"

"But why can't you stay?" asked Nayima nearly yelling.

"Because I can't!" Rinia replied in a scream and then left the cottage.

Eragon and Murtagh were waiting for her outside. "Are you ready to leave?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, I am." Eragon assisted her in putting her bag on Snowfire, his white horse. Eragon then mounted Snowfire and because the horse had no more room on him Rinia had to get onto the back of Tornac, Murtagh's horse. Right as they were going to leave Nayima walked out and waved goodbye to Rinia, as if saying, "I'll miss you and I will be alright." Rinia waved back and felt a knot forming in her stomach and she quickly turned away to stop herself from crying.

They rode into the forest near the village avoiding all the tree branches, which was a more difficult task then it seemed. They finally got out of the forest and Rinia say a huge dark mass moving in the sky, getting larger as it approached the ground. "Don't move, she won't hurt you." Eragon told Rinia. When the large animal landed Rinia knew what it was, but she didn't believe it.

Only a few yards away from her stood a strong blue dragon. Not only was there a dragon in front of her, but there was an elf on its back. Rinia couldn't believe her eyes especially when Eragon neared it and petted it. "Are you its rider?" Rinia asked Eragon looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, I am." Eragon replied, "Her name is Saphira and don't be afraid, she won't hurt you, it isn't usually in a dragon's nature to attack people who haven't done anything."

"I know," Rinia replied, not really paying attention to what she said because she was giving at Saphira in awe. She noticed that the elf on her back seemed to be sleeping so she asked, "What happened to the elf?"

"She was poisoned and she isn't well, that's why we are going to the Varden, they have and herb that can cure the poison that she was given."

Rinia was still in awe but she re-mounted Tornac and they began their journey to the Varden. Rinia watched as Saphira leapt into the sky. Rinia hadn't seen a dragon since, well since then.


	4. Running from the Past

RUNNING FROM THE PAST

The long trip was so tedious, traveling all through the day and resting through the night. It did, however, give Rinia a chance to learn more about Eragon and Murtagh. It was a surprise to her that they had known each other for such a short amount of time because they seemed as close as brothers. She also enjoyed watching them spar at night for they were both very skilled with a blade. She was even able to try a few times and she wasn't too bad of a swordswoman herself.

It was a hot day when Eragon told them that he decided to fly on Saphira for a little bit, because he hadn't in such a long time. They watched Eragon take flight and then Murtagh said, "Why don't we have a little horse race? I've been waiting for something fun to do."

"Alright, as long as you don't mind losing," replied Rinia.

"We'll just have to wait and see who has the last laugh. We'll race to that rock way up there, do you see it? First one there wins, Ready, set, go." They both began to gallop on the horses. Murtagh and Rinia were actually a fair match for each other and it seemed as if Murtagh was going to win until at the last minute Rinia sped ahead and won.

"I guess I get to have that last laugh." said Rinia.

"Alright you win, now tell me where did you learn to ride a horse like that?"

"My mom taught me after my dad was, well after he died. She always told me that I needed to know how to get away if anything was following me. I didn't really think it was likely that I would be followed by anything dangerous but I learned anyway. She was really proud of me when I was finally able to beat her in a race because she was a very skilled horseback rider."

"Where is your mom now, if you don't mind me asking."

"She died four years ago, when I was 13. Every day since then I would ride a horse, to remember her I guess."

"So you don't have a living mother or father, like me, do you have any other family?"

"I had a brother, but I guess Nayima is the closest thing that I have to family right now," she started thinking about Nayima and a tear started forming in her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Sorry, I know how it feels to lose people you love, but you will probably see Nayima again and I'm sure that she's fine." Rinia muttered a silent "thank you" and dismounted the horse, she needed to sit down for a little. Murtagh got off Tornac and sat next to her, his dark eyes supplying all the comfort she needed.

There she sat in silence thinking of her father, brother, and mother and how they were all murdered. Mother and brother by the Ra'zac, but her father, he was killed by a human, if you could call his murderer even that. Her mother had told her about the murderer, he was evil. Nothing other than evil and the worst part was that he had a son, when he was killed any of the comfort it caused was taken away by the fact that he had a son, most likely as evil, if not more, as him. She shuddered at the thought of it. His son could be hunting her right at that moment, maybe that was why the Ra'zac went to her village.

She would have pondered this thought more had Eragon not flown down on Saphira. "Why are you resting? There isn't any time for resting, as I was riding on Saphira I saw a few miles back that we are being followed by Urgals, only these Urgals are huge, no less than eight feet."

"The Kull," Murtagh sat up quickly and mounted Tornac, "Rinia, I know that you can ride fast, but now it isn't a joke, the Kull are dangerous and we need to get to the Varden even quicker now."

Rinia got up and mounted Snowfire, ready to ride. "I'll ride on Saphira and see if I can do anything, but you can't stop to rest until my word, now go!" Eragon and Saphira flew high into the sky and out of sight. Rinia and Murtagh began to ride swifter then she had ever ridden before.

Rinia began wondering why the Kull were following them. Was he looking for her? The murderer's son? Morzan's son?


	5. The Point of No Returm

THE POINT OF NO RETURN

They had been riding at a breakneck pace for almost all of the day and even though she hated to admit it Rinia was getting tired. "I really don't mean to be annoying, but I am really exhausted, do you know when we will be able to stop, or at least slow down?"

"I know how you feel, I'm tired as well, but did you see Eragon the last time we took a break, I thought he would explode, but he's not the only reason why we can't stop. The Kull don't need to take breaks and they walk as fast as a horse's gallop. If we rest we would be in a lot of danger."

"Yes, I guess you're right." They continued to ride at this speed until the sky started to darken and a large form moved near them from the sky.

"We have to rest now and quickly," said Eragon from on Saphira's back, "and if we are lucky we will be able to reach the Varden the day after tomorrow. "

"Eragon, you know that I'm not going with you to the Varden, did you see a path that I could use?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see one." Eragon replied, "It was possible that there was one because it was dark, but I doubt it."

"Eragon, I can't go with you to the Varden! I might as well turn around now and try to find a way out of these mountains around the Kull." Rinia felt awkward just standing near the two so she decided to go and look for a lake or any source of water.

She began to walk away from the fight when she heard them wrestling each other, so she decided to walk faster. A few yards away she saw a small pond that looked safe enough to drink from so she went up to it and started filling her canteen with water. She didn't want to go back, but she didn't have an excuse to stay near the clear pool of water so she began to walk back to Eragon and Murtagh. She walked as slowly as she could, taking pauses whenever she could.

When she finally neared the two she was relieved that they weren't fighting. They both just seemed quiet. Each one seemed to be thinking deeply about something when Murtagh said, "Alright I'll go with you to the Varden, only because I have to and if I see any path out of these mountains I will take it."

"I understand," replied Eragon with uncertainty in his voice. Rinia was sure that she had missed something, but she didn't really want to know what, so she just ignored the different attitudes of Eragon and Murtagh and rested.

When she woke up in the morning she went to the pond she had found the night before and refilled her canteen. When she returned to the camp both Eragon and Murtagh were awake and getting ready to leave. She was still tired so stretched raising both her arms above her head. Her shirt rose above her bellybutton when she did this, revealing the old, small scar that she had right bellow her bellybutton. She had had it since she was a little baby and when Eragon asked about it she told him, "I've had it since I was young, I think I was three-years-old when I got it. I can't remember it, but my mom said that I was playing with a stray cat and it scratched me. I actually like it." The scar didn't exactly look like a scar caused by a cat's claw, but Eragon didn't ask anything else about it.

"I'll fly on Saphira and see if I can do anything to slow them down, you two just don't stop moving." Eragon mounted Saphira and rose up into the sky. Murtagh and Rinia mounted Snowfire and Tornac and began to ride. The path was long and tiring, the worst part was that they couldn't stop. Rinia noticed Murtagh's silence and it was unusual.

"Is something bothering you? You seem more quiet than usual." Rinia asked him.

"I guess I'm just tired." Murtagh sighed and rode one. Something seemed to be greatly bothering him, he was not the same person Rinia had become so close with. From behind them came a sound that was grim. They heard in the distance the movement of the Kull, fear suddenly engulfed Rinia and she stopped. "What are you doing?" Murtagh asked her, "We have to keep moving."

She couldn't even think, but she told Snowfire to go and they began to move. Even at the quick pace they were moving they could hear the Kull getting closer and closer with each moment. They suddenly saw a waterfall and Eragon swooped sown from the sky onto the land. They all started shooting arrows at the Kull, killing a few, but not nearly enough and still the Kull grew closer.

Eragon began yelling words at the waterfall, but nothing happened. Murtagh and Rinia continued shooting arrows, but nothing was slowing down the Kull. The Kull were getting closer and they began attacking. In a moment the Kull were throwing rocks at the three and Rinia, Murtagh, and Eragon were doing everything that they could to dodge them. However Rinia made one miscalculation and a sharp rock hit her in the back of her head.


	6. Facade

**Note: I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long, this week was crazy and after Saturday I should be able to update more often. Also I haven't read Eragon for like two or three months so my facts are a little wobbly, but one part I had to take exactly from the book because that's one of my favorite parts of the entire book and it will be in bold because I don't mean any copyright infringement. R&R ******

FACADE

As soon as she regained consciousness the first thing she smelled was the smell of a damp cave. She opened her eyes and it took them some time to get used to the dark lighting in the cave. She saw Murtagh and Eragon huddled near Saphira in the other corner of the cave. Rinia tried to get up to move to them, but she felt light-headed. She felt the back of her head and she felt a large, painful bump. She groaned from pain when her hand touched it.

Murtagh and Eragon looked over at her because they hadn't known that she was awake. They walked over to her. "Are you alright?" asked Murtagh.

"Yea, fine, my head just still hurts." Rinia answered then added, "Where are we?"

"Well, we made it to the Varden, but they won't let us into the actual city until they can examine our minds and I'm not going to let anyone in my mind," Murtagh responded and knowing that she was alright Eragon walked back to Saphira.

"Oh, okay," Rinia's dizziness was building up and she felt like she was going to faint, but she shook it off. Her head was pounding like a really loud battle drum.

"You sure you're alright," asked Murtagh again, placing his hand on her shoulder, "you seem like you're about to faint."

"No, I'm really alright, my head's still bothering me a bit, but that's it." She looked into his eyes and was so comforted by them, that the drumming seemed to have gone away.

"Well, you'll let me know if you're about to drop dead right?" Murtagh grinned.

"It would be rude not to." Rinia grinned at this as well, but two figures entered the cave. One looked like a dwarf and the other was bald and had a creepy air about him.

"Ajihad will speak with you now." the bald man said, with some resentment in his tone. Eragon, Saphira, Rinia, and Murtagh followed the man and the dwarf into a large tunnel and Eragon was told to ride Saphira. They began the long, silent journey through the tunnel, every now and then Rinia glanced over at Murtagh for no apparent reason, she just did. What she didn't see was that he would occasionally glance over at her as well.

They soon reached the end of a tunnel and had to walk through a town filled with people, all staring at Eragon mounted on Saphira. They soon passed through the town and entered a building and headed toward Ajihad's office.

They entered a large room and saw two people in the room, one looked like the bald man who had led them there. The other was Ajihad, he had dark skin and was a very strong man. He then addressed the bald men and the dwarf; Rinia didn't really listen to the conversation. She was thinking about how her mother had described Ajihad, she was very accurate with her description of him. Rinia thought of her mother, how her skin was dark as well, though much lighter than Ajihad's, and how the darkness of her mother's skin was the only trait that didn't get passed down to her.

Her mother had told her that Ajihad had seen Rinia when she was a baby, but she knew he wouldn't recognize her. Her mom had always talked so highly of Ajihad, they had grown up together, but things got difficult for their friendship when Rinia's mom had her first child, Larion, because raising him took up most of her time. The last time her mother had ever seen Ajihad was when Ajihad met Rinia, she didn't even know if he knew that her mom was dead.

Ajihad turned toward Rinia and asked in a deep, powerful voice, "What is your business with the Varden?"

Rina answered, "I am Katharinia, my mother was Nomniria, she was called Niria and people call me Rinia. I come to the Varden for sanctuary."

"Why do you need this sanctuary?"

Rinia hesitated because she didn't often tell people this story, "When I was three years old my brother was murdered, he was 14, and a few months later my father, Gamiron, was killed as well. My mother and I relocated to a small town where we found shelter with Mirieno, a man who had known my mother for some time, and his family.

"My mother was killed when I was 13, four years ago, and she told me before she died that if anything ever happened to Mirieno to come to the Varden, which is why I am here because he was recently killed."

"I knew your mother very well once and I am saddened to hear about her death. The Varden will provide you with hospitality."

"But sir," spoke the bald men in unison, "we protest, we were never able to probe her mind, she could merely be putting up a façade to deceive you, but we can see through false disguises."

"Don't you ever insult my judgment again!" Ajihad's loud voice bellowed throughout the room, "I am not one to be fooled, I knew Nomniria and met Rinia when she was a baby, I do not doubt at all her honesty and you would be wise not to as well."

"Very well, sir." the men replied with resentment shown in their faces. Ajihad then began to question Eragon, and when the two men protested again Ajihad's voice and fury was even louder than before. Ajihad decided that Eragon was trustworthy and he finished his questioning of Eragon.

**He looked at Murtagh. "You have placed me in a difficult position by refusing to be examined. You have been allowed into Farthen Dur because the Twins have assured me that they can control you and because of your actions on behalf of Eragon and Arya. I understand that there way be things you wish to keep hidden in your mind, but as long as you do we can not trust you."**

**"You wouldn't trust me anyway," said Murtagh defiantly. **

**Ajihad's face darkened as Murtagth spoke and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Though it's been twenty-three years since it last broke upon my ear… I know that voice. It came from another man, more beast than human. Get up." **Murtagh did so and Rinia was very confused about how Ajihad, who had been so kind to her and Eragon was showing this rudeness to Murtagh. **"Remove your shirt. Turn around." **

Murtagh did so revealing a large scar across his back and Rinia gasped at this. **"Murtagh." **spoke Ajihad, "He is the son of Morzan." Rinia was alarmed and mostly terrified at this information. She trusted him, she befriended him and… well it didn't matter all she knew was that he had deceived her. All she knew was that his father brutally took away from Rinia any hope of living a happy life with her family. All she knew was that she had to loathe the man standing in front of her. But, all she knew was that she couldn't.


	7. It's all too much

IT'S ALL TOO MUCH

All that Rinia could do was stand in the room thinking while Ajihad talked to Murtagh. As soon as they were dismissed Rinia quickly left the room and asked a guard to bring her to the room where she would be staying. She didn't at all want to risk a chance of seeing Murtagh or being anywhere near him. As soon as she got into her room she lied down on her bed. She was so tired, but as soon as she closed her eyes she saw him with his dark eyes looking at her, like looking into her soul and she fell asleep.

_She was in a dark cave and she saw near the corner of a cave a dark silhouette slouched over. She started moving nearer to the figure and could see that they were watching the sun rise._

Rinia's dream then changed. _She was on a battlefield and she looked up in the sky and saw four dragons up in the sky and fire circling the sky. She was surrounded by Urgals and Galbatorix's soldiers. She then felt a pain in her side._

Her dream suddenly changed again, but now to a very different place._ She was young, a baby and she saw in the room her mother, her brother, and her father. They were all talking and enjoying themselves like a real family. Her brother than announced that he would go out hunting and Rinia, a toddler, began to cry. Her mother comforted her and her brother walked over and gave her a kiss and said that he would be back soon._

Rinia woke with tears dripping down her cheeks. She thought back on her last dream and knew that that was the last time she ever saw her brother. He was so handsome at age 14. Rinia had also never seen her mother as happy as she was in the dream, her mother had loved Rinia's brother and father so much, she probably only continued to live after they were murdered for Rinia.

She then thought on the other dreams and, unable to figure out what they meant, pushed them to the back of her head. The sun hadn't risen yet, but looking out the window in her room she could still see the majesties of the city. Rinia looked around her room and was happy to see that her room included a bath and she decided to clean herself.

After she finished her bath she looked in the large mahogany wardrobe and saw a slue of dresses. One dress, in particular, stood out at her. It was a deep red and was made of fine velvet. Rinia decided to try this on and as soon as she did she looked in a mirror. She looked so royal and beautiful in the gown, but was surprised at what she saw in the mirror she took off the dress. Looking at all of the beautiful clothing Rinia decided on wearing a dark black skirt and a white shirt, it was the simplest of all the outfits.

Rinia decided to explore the beautiful city and learn more about it. She walked outside and the city was barely lit for the sun was just coming up. Rinia walked toward a large building and entered it. She entered into a large main hall and saw one archway and went through it. Her eyes couldn't believe what they saw. The walls of the room, no less then 50 feet high were covered inch to inch in books. She saw a section devoted only to children's stories and another devoted to the history of the Dragon Riders in Alagaesia. She saw Varden records and books on the Elven language. Rinia had never seen so many books in her life and, because she couldn't think of anything else to do, she began to read. She started reading children's stories and had finished no less than 100 by the end of the day. When she decided to take a break from reading she walked outside and was surprised to see that it was dark. _I must have read throughout the entire day!_ thought Rinia, amused.

She spent most of her days in the Varden library. She found reading such an escape, while reading it was easy for her to not think of her real life, of Murtagh. She loved reading and found that one day did not supply her with the amount of reading she wanted. One day she stopped reading early and walked to where she was staying and saw Eragon at the door. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like a long time and invited him in her room. He talked about what he had done in the Varden and Rinia mostly talked about the vast library she spent most of her time in.

"That library sounds fascinating," said Eragon, "I do, however, have a reason to visit you. I just visited Murtagh in his cell and he said that he wanted to talk to you."

"You know, there are some stories I could suggest to you," Rinia said, ignoring Eragon's statement about Murtagh. "You should come with me to the library tomorrow, some stories I read over and over again. They also have an amazing history of Dragon Riders that I think you would find…"

"Rinia," Eragon interrupted, "he really wants to talk to you and he asked me, as his friend, if I could show you his cell and bring you to talk to him."

"Well I won't"

"Rinia, he lied to me too. But he's sorry."

"You knew that he was Morzan's son, I saw it on your face."

"I admit he told me, but…"

"Well then he didn't lie to you. He lied to me and I don't want to talk to him at all."

"I know, but he wants to talk to you. And Rinia, he hates being the son of Morzan he told me. Just because he's his son doesn't means he is Morzan and he really wants to talk to you. Please, for me, just go talk to him."

Rinia thought on his words and then, reluctantly, agreed. "Alright, but this doesn't mean that I will forgive him or anything like that."

A smile spread across Eragon's face, "Alright then, follow me."


	8. Your Eyes

YOUR EYES

Rinia followed Eragon into a different building and down a winding staircase. The entire journey she was thinking of reasons why she needed to hate Murtagh, because she was afraid that the moment she saw him all hateful feelings would disappear and she did't want that to happen.

"Here we are," said Eragon. They stood outside a room and Rinia was hesitant to enter. She finally entered the room and saw Murtagh sitting in the corner and he stood up and smiled and said, "I'm really happy you came." Just one look at him and what she feared happened, she couldn't hate him anymore. It would have been so easy to hate him, she would have been so happy if she was just able to loathe him. "Look, Rinia, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you, but I didn't think it was something that you needed to know."

"Why did you tell Eragon, then?"

"Because I thought that he should know, he knew more about me than you did and I knew that he wouldn't judge me." he moved closer to her, his voice was so sincere.

"You are aware that my family is dead, correct?" Rinia asked turning away from him. "My brother was killed on Morzan's orders and my father was killed by him. It was his responsibility to have my entire family killed."

Murtagh's face was filled with a mix of surprise and guilt, "If I had known I would have told you, I am very sorry." Murtagh moved so that he could look her in the eye. Rinia tried to move again, but Murtagh grabbed her shoulder and looked directly in her teary eyes. "I don't know what you've been told, but I would never do anything to danger your life and I know that you know I wouldn't."

Rinia couldn't say or do anything except cry. She didn't want him to be Morzan's son, she didn't want herself to be Gamiron's daughter, but he was and she was and that wasn't going to change. Rinia wiped her eyes and walked away from Murtagh and looked away from him. "I just- I need t o just think. Can I leave?"

"Alright, if you want to." Murtagh stepped away from the doorway and allowed Rinia to leave. As soon as she left Murtagh lied down on his bed and silently cursed his father. _At least she spoke to me. _He loathed his father more than words could say, even though he was dead. He wished that he could be any other man's son, any man at all, even a worthless peasant's son. He hated that he wasn't able to talk to Rinia for longer and he knew that there would always be some wall between them because of his parentage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinia was silent on the walk back to her room with Eragon. All she wanted to do was lie down in her bed and fall asleep, she didn't want to have to think about anything except for the books that she planned to read tomorrow. When she reached her room she said goodbye to Eragon and fell asleep.

She woke up in the morning well rested and took a bath. After she took a bath she got dressed and headed into the Varden town. She went to the library, but couldn't concentrate on what she was reading. She couldn't stop thinking about Murtagh and the events of the previous day. Frustrated, she put down the book she was reading and left the library to clear her mind. Rinia walked around the village, looking at all the people and the beautiful buildings, but nothing could keep her mind off of Murtagh. She had finally decided that the only way to get him off her mind was to visit him again when an announcement rang through the streets of the Varden. "Please all warriors report to the main Varden base. All women and children will be evacuated out of the city. Please follow all directives given to you."


	9. Happiness is a Warm Gun

**Note: Just a head's up I probably won't be able to update thanksgiving weekend because I'm going away and even though I'll have my laptop I won't be able to put any new chapters up until at least Monday… sorry :-(. BUT I've been reading another story that I really like called ****Truth in Time Tells All, ****it's really cool, so if you want to read another Eragon fic I highly suggest it. R&R!**

HAPPINESS IS A WARM GUN

_Are the Varden preparing for battle? _Rinia thought. She decided that that was the only scenario that made sense so she headed for the main Varden base. She had fought in her life before and she wasn't just going to be evacuated while some manly men saved the town. Walking towards the base she ran into a young woman with ebony skin. "I'm sorry, but only the men are allowed to fight. Come follow me and I'll help you to where the women and children are evacuating the city."

"With all do respect, I won't be evacuating the city. Thank you, however." Rinia replied curtly. Rinia saw the flicker of a smile cross the woman's face.

"Very well then," the woman replied and then quickly walked away. Rinia followed the large crowd of men that was headed toward a large building. Inside the building was mammoth, men headed in different directions in order to get armor of different sizes. Rinia joined the line that consisted of the smaller sized men because their armor would probably be the only armor that would fit her.

After receiving her armor (surprisingly being a woman didn't stop her from receiving armor) Rinia then thought of what weapon she would need. She always carried her father's, well know it was her, dagger with her, but she doubted it would be of much use in a battle. She was able to find a used hand and a half sword to use as a weapon.

The chaos began to die down when a man stood in front of everyone and made an announcement. "Quiet! Those of you who have fought in battles before please make a group to my right. Those of you who haven't make a group to my left." The people were moving slowly which made the man yell, "NOW!" which sped up the crowd. Rinia headed to the man's left with most of the other young, inexperienced soldiers. The groups were soon told to head outside into the center of the city and to prepare for battle.

After all the soldiers were ready, the entire city became quiet for the first orders. Soon stampeding footsteps could be heard getting nearer to the city. When the Kull reached the city the battle began.

A large Kull began to run toward Rinia and she quickly fended it off. More and more Kull began running and Rinia did very well protecting herself. Rinia took a moment to survey her surroundings and what she saw devastated her. The town seemed to be painted red with the blood of the Varden and of the Kull, The dying screams of men were not differentiated from the dying screams of Kull, the town seemed to be trapped in utter chaos.

All of a sudden, from out of nowhere it seemed, a large Kull swung its large ax at Rinia's head and it seemed it would be the last thing she ever saw when a hand and a half sword stopped the ax's mighty blow and buried itself in the Kull's chest. Rinia looked up and saw Murtagh's brown eyes staring back at her. "I thought they evacuated all the women and children hours ago."

"Well, I'm not one to be evacuated." Rinia replied, rather glad to see Murtagh. The two began to fight, back-to-back, killing Urgals left and right. They had been fighting for some time and yet the Urgal troops did not seem to weaken at all, though the Varden's troops were. "How much longer will we be able to fend off the Urgals? The Varden are losing many people."

"Well, until they surrender or until we are all dead." replied Murtagh.

"Oh, well that's pleasant." The two continued fighting with all of their might, but the end seemed near and it was not a good end that was approaching. The Varden troops were very seriously weakened and it seemed that the Urgals got stronger with every moment. Rinia was in the middle of a vicious fight with a rather large Urgal, when a very strange thing happened.

The Urgal stopped; it dropped its weapon and just stopped fighting as if to surrender. All the Urgals in the city did this and it confused everyone until someone yelled, "Durza's been defeated by Eragon!" With Durza defeated the Urgals had no more reason to fight and they all evacuated the city. Cries of victory were heard from all the people of the Varden who had survived.

"Well, we were able to fend them off long enough." Rinia said.

"I guess we were lucky," Murtagh said, with a grin on his face.

"Oh, thanks by the way, for saving my life."

"By the way? Wow next time I'll think twice about saving you." Rinia knew that she had been upset at Murtagh, but she couldn't stay mad at him any longer especially after he saved her life.

"Thanks," Rinia said, this time more sincere, and she hugged him because she was thankful for her life and because she was happy that she didn't have to be angry with him anymore. The best part of the hug, however, was that he hugged back.


	10. Jungleland

JUNGLELAND

Rinia didn't want the hug to end; it was the only comfort to be found on the battlefield. When the two ceased to hug, Rinia looked around the city to see how much damage had been done. The city, once a most beautiful and extraordinary place, had been devastated. The ground was covered with the bodies of dead Urgals and humans. "The Urgals probably aren't gone forever, most likely they'll be back." Murtagh said.

"You're probably right," Rinia replied, "the survivors are probably going to try to defeat any Urgals that linger in the tunnels."

"I'm going to go see if I can help."

"What? You think I don't want to help, too? No, I'm going to help."

"Alright," said Murtagh rather jokingly, then he entered the tunnel nearest the two. Rinia approached and she was startled at how dark it was. Murtagh noticed her reaction and said, "What, you're not scared are you?"

"No, of course not," replied Rinia, then added jokingly, "I just hope you aren't" The two entered the mammoth tunnel and kept alert for any Urgals. Most of this hunt was just walking; occasionally they would come upon a group of two or three Urgals, which they were able to defeat very quickly. After many hours went by Rinia said, " I think we should be heading back now, I don't like the look of the bump on your head where that Urgal hit you."

"We probably should head back." The two began to head back to the Varden city. When they neared the city they could see that the bodies were being cleaned up. Rinia and Murtagh then headed to the place where all the wounded soldiers were being cared for. They saw someone who looked like they were assisting the wounded soldiers and Murtagh asked, "Do you know where I could find Eragon, the Dragon Rider?"

The woman replied, "Yes, I do, but first you must get your head wrapped in a bandage. Please sit there and wait until I can help you."

"No, I don't need my head put in a bandage, I just want to see Eragon."

"I'm sorry, but you need to wait." said the woman with a harsh voice. Murtagh reluctantly sat in the chair that the woman had motioned to before. "Thank you, I will be with you as soon as possible."

"As you wait I'll see if I can find out anything about where Eragon is." Murtagh nodded, but he was obviously angry about having to sit and wait for his head to get bandaged. Rinia walked down a long hallway, asking everyone that she ran into about where Eragon would be, but no one seemed to know. Rinia gave up on this and she figured that the woman who was bandaging up Murtagh's head would be able to help her find Eragon so she decided to return to Murtagh.

When she reached the place where Murtagh was she saw that his head was bandaged up and he had a smile on his face. "Did you find out where Eragon was?" Rinia shook her head. "Well, I did." said Murtagh, laughing.

"I don't get what's so funny." Rinia said.

"You just looked so frustrated when you didn't even need to go to look for someone. It was cute." This statement made Rinia blush. The two of them neared a large door; an elf was sitting outside the door.

A woman with frizzy hair came out of the room and said, "Eragon can see you now, but I will only let two in at a time." The elf entered the room and Rinia motioned for Murtagh to follow her, which he did. Rinia waited outside the door for what seemed like forever when Murtagh and the elf finally came out of the room. The woman accompanied them and said to Rinia, "You may go in now."

Rinia was too tired to see Eragon now so she politely declined the woman's request. Rinia left the building with Murtagh and she asked him, "Are they going to lock you up again?"

"I don't know, everything's chaotic now I doubt they care."

"Oh, well I'm really tired so I'm going to go to my room, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Rinia and Murtagh parted paths for the time being and Rinia headed to where she was staying. She headed up to her room, got into her bed, and fell right asleep.

The next few days were tedious. Rinia was busy helping the Varden with Murtagh and Eragon. If it hadn't been fro Eragon or especially Murtagh Rinia would have fallen asleep trying to help the Varden many a time.

One day there was a very gruesome attack of Urgals, in which Ajihad and Murtagh were both caught. As soon as the attack ended Rinia ran over to where the attack had been, to where Ajihad lay on the ground breathing his last breath. Rinia hadn't had much time to talk to Ajihad before, but she had wanted to talk to him to possibly learn more about her past. Rinia sat down next to Ajihad and he said, "Rinia, I know there are many things you want to know about your family and your mother, but I will not have time to tell you all that I know," Ajihad said, losing breath. "Now, your father and brother are buried at Du Freohr Stenr in the south of Surda near the town Reavstone where your father grew up, your mother is probably buried there as well. Niria, your mother, grew up with me in the town of Dalgon, in the Beor mountains." Ajihad's voice was getting quieter, but Rinia listened carefully for his last words, "Katharinia, your mother was an amazing woman, you take after her and she would be immensely proud …. of … you." Ajihad then closed his eyes, never to open them again.

Rinia was greatly saddened by his death, but she looked around to see if she could find Murtagh, but he was nowhere, as were the Twins. Rinia saw Eragon near by and asked Eragon what happened to him to which Eragon replied, "Arya, she is an elf, just ran into the tunnels to look for him, she should be back soon." So Rinia waited for what seemed to be forever, but not long enough for she dreaded the news that Arya would bring back. She waited until she heard footsteps coming from the tunnel and nearing her and Eragon. An elf came out of the tunnel and whispered something to Eragon. Rinia couldn't hear what was said, but by Eragon's reaction Rinia could see that she did not want to hear the news brought by Arya, because she knew that it carried the message of Murtagh's death.


	11. While My Guitar Gently Weeps

WHILE MY GUITAR GENTLY WEEPS

Rinia just stood, in sort of a trance, it seemed as if she could feel every blade of grass move in the wind under her feet, it seemed as if the world continued to turn when she was stuck in that moment. It wasn't like she hadn't felt this way before; she had felt like this after her mother's death and her father's. However this time was different. Murtagh was gone, just when she had begun to get along with him so well, she only wished that her feelings for him died as he did, but they didn't and they hurt. She felt screaming, she felt like crying, she felt like wailing, but all she could do was stand. She was finally able to get her feet to lead her back to her room where she lied down on her bed.

She started crying like she had never cried before, she not only lost Murtagh, but she lost a major key to her past. She never had a great life, but it seemed as if her life was improving and then she lost him. She begged for death, she begged for comfort, but she mostly begged for Murtagh to some how come back. She wanted to wake up to find this trauma was only dream, but she knew it was real because she had never hurt so much in a dream in her entire life. After what seemed like an eternity there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" Rinia asked quietly.

"Eragon," she heard Eragon's voice say.

"Come in," she muttered. Eragon entered the room.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." Eragon sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, comforting her as a brother would.

Rinia couldn't hold in her tears, "My entire life has been pretty much a disaster and then I met Murtagh, and you, and my life seemed to be getting better and now all of a sudden, it's just horrible again." Rinia cried into Eragon's shoulder and he listened to her. They sat there for some time in silence, both of them remembering Murtagh.

When Rinia's eyes were dry of sorrow's rain she said, "Eragon, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm very tired and…"

"Don't worry about it, goodnight." Eragon got up and left the room. Rinia fell almost instantly asleep, but it was not a sound sleep, it was covered in sorrow and death.

Rinia woke up early in the morning before the sun rose and she headed for the library, which she hadn't visited since before the battle. Rinia was relieved to see that no harm had come to the library and she began to read. Reading was a great relief to Rinia because it was a way to escape her life and to dive into other lives, happier lives.

For the following weeks Rinia spent most of her time in the library, she didn't go to the ceremony for Nasuada when she became ruler of the Varden because she would rather read. The only other person she saw was Eragon when she said goodbye to him because he had to leave for his training in Ellesmera. She was content with her life; she would sleep and go to the library. However news soon came to her that ruined her daily routine. It was announced that the Varden would relocate to Surda, leaving behind the city, leaving behind the library. Rinia packed up her clothing and all her belongings to prepare for the trip.

The day of departure came and all the Varden people gathered in the center of the city. When all the people were gathered they entered a tunnel and began the journey. However, as soon as Rinia entered the tunnel her eyes began to tear, it had been weeks since she had seen the tunnel, but it still tugged at a scar in her heart because it was the tunnel into which Murtagh vanished. The pain she felt burned with the same strength it had on the day of his death, proving to Rinia that the internal scar carved into her heart would never leave.


	12. Let It Be

LET IT BE

The trip to the Varden's new location in Surda was tedious and Rinia despised every second of it. Without the library there was no way to escape her thoughts and thoughts of Murtagh still lingered in her mind. Like the way he smiled and his eyes, she loved his eyes. Rinia hated that she let herself linger on such thoughts of a person who was gone and wasn't going to come back so she tried to think of many other things, usually being unsuccessful. She would think about the stories she read about in the library, but that would make her think of how upset she was that she wasn't able to visit the library anymore. She would think about Du Freohr Stenr, which she was going to visit as soon as she got into Surda.

Rinia despised the large rests the Varden took as a group and she often wanted to continue on, but she wasn't allowed to as an official member of the Varden. Rinia didn't even know how she had become and "official member," but she figured it had something to do with fighting in the battle.

After many long days and many long nights the Varden reached their destination in Surda. They settled in a small town just south of Aberon and Rinia soon learned that it was a two-day trip down to Du Freohr Stenr. As soon as Rinia got settled in Guniron, the town in which the Varden were staying, she planned her trip for Du Freohr Stenr. She left a few days after she was situated in Guniron.

The trip was not as bad as she had expected it to be, she passed through many interesting towns on her journey. The most interesting of the towns was Reavstone, the town where her father grew up. She passed through it on the second day of her journey and she learned about a small library that was located in the town. Rinia made a mental note to visit it after she visited the place where her family was buried.

On the eve of the second day of her journey she reached Du Freohr Stenr. It was an old cemetery and it took her some time to find her family's graves. After a searching for some time Rinia finally located the graves. There were three large rocks lined up next to each other. The first and largest rock read, "THE GREAT DRAGON RIDER GAMIRON." Rinia had always hesitated to tell people about her father being a dragon rider, but it was carved on the stone so magnificently that she was sad that she had hid it. The second stone read, "LARION BELOVED SON" and the third and youngest stone read "NOMNIRIA OF DALGON."

Rinia looked at the three stones. After a lifetime all that was said about Rinia's family was a short inscription in a rock. She knew what amazing people they had all been, but to people visiting the graveyard all they were was a dragon rider, a boy, and a woman. It hurt Rinia that these statements were so short and so meaningless to so many people. Rinia sat in front of the rocks and she cried, sobbed for hours.

When she finished crying she said, "Hi Daddy. I miss you. I miss you too Larion and you too mommy. I miss all of you so much." Rinia's eyes were moist when she said, " I've just lost someone else now, too. A friend. Sometimes I wonder how I can continue living with so much hurt, but I know that it's because of all of you. You were all so strong and now your strength lives in me.

"Daddy, I met another dragon rider. His name is Eragon and his dragon is beautiful. I thought of you when I met him, he seems like he could make a Great Dragon Rider. I know that that was the fate you wanted for Larion, but you would like Eragon.

"Larion, you lied to me. Before you left you said that you would see me again soon, but you didn't. I miss you; some days I need a big brother. Eragon can be a great friend, but he's younger than me and no one could replace you.

"Mommy, I met Ajihad. He remembered you and spoke very highly of you. He showed me hospitality and told me where you grew up, Dalgon. I wish to visit there someday. I miss you so much, right now I really need a mommy and you're not there." Rinia began to cry again. She continued to speak to her family for hours, telling them so much. It was soon much too dark to stay in the graveyard, so she had to say goodbye, which was the last thing she wanted to do.

Rinia got up and headed out of the graveyard toward Reavstone, she cried the entire way there.


	13. Something's Coming

SOMETHING'S COMING

Rinia traveled for a few hours before she reached Reavstone. When she reached the town it was almost dawn and she immediately headed to the library. The library was significantly smaller than the Varden one, but she was still able to find books to read. She read for a few hours, but she knew that she would have to start her long journey back to Guniron.

The journey back took her about two days, because Rinia would only rest if it was too dark for her to see her own hands. When Rinia reached Guniron she returned the place where she was staying and she fell sound asleep. When she woke up Rinia decided to look around the town for something, anything, to do.

Walking around the town she found it to be a very dull place. However she was able to find one thing to do. While she was exploring she found a lake, and around that lake there were a lot of rocks. She remembered skipping rocks when she twelve years old, she would skip rocks with Nayima. A knot formed in her stomach, _Nayima, _she thought. _I haven't seen Nayima in such a long time. _Rina wished that she could visit Nayima, but she didn't have a horse and it was almost impossible to make the long journey without a horse.

When Rinia was done sitting by the lake she returned to the denser part of Guniron. Walking around the town Rina saw a lot of new faces. _Those must be the people who joined us on our migration to Guniron. _she thought.

For the next weeks Rinia continued this routine. She would get up, go to the lake, and wander around. It would get exceedingly dull, but nonetheless it was something to do. One day when she was wandering she heard an interesting rumor. She heard that Galbatorix's armies were preparing for a fight with the Varden. The woman who had told her this was tall with black hair and when Rinia asked the woman more she found out that there was an even stranger rumor saying that Galbatorix found a dragon rider. The woman also told her that Lady Nasuada was making plans to send the Varden army to defend the Varden.

When Rinia was returning to her room that night she thought about the fact that Galbatorix possibly had another dragon rider. She was afraid for Eragon's life because if Galbatorix did have another dragon rider he would probably use that dragon rider to defeat Eragon. Rinia fell asleep with this troubling thought swimming through her head.

When Rinia got up in the morning she decided that instead of going straight to the lake she would head up toward, Surda's capital. Nasuada was staying in Aberon and Rinia figured that the people near Aberon would be able to tell her more about the rumors she had heard the other day. After Rinia was dressed and cleaned up she walked toward Aberon.

She talked to many people while walking to Aberon and the rumors became more detailed. Rinia heard a rumor that said that Eragon was returning from Ellesmera to help the Varden fight. This was good news because Rinia had grown exceedingly lonely especially since her visit to Du Freohr Stenr and it would be nice for her to have a friend to talk to. Rinia mostly heard variations of the first two rumors she had heard, but two facts didn't change. In every rumor she heard, Galbatorix's army was going to attack the Varden and that Galbatorix found a new dragon rider.

Rinia reached Aberon in the afternoon and she wanted to see if she could meet Nasuada. Rinia had heard how she stayed and fought for the Varden in the last battle and that was something Rinia respected. She also wanted to meet her because she would have the information the Rinia was looking for.

However when Rinia asked a guard if she could speak with Lady Nasuada, she was told that Lady Nasuada wasn't speaking to anyone and that disappointed Rinia. As Rinia was leaving the capital's main building she looked up and saw a glimpse of sapphire in the sky and a smile spread across her face for the first time in months.


	14. Reunited

**Note: OK so I've been updating pretty regularly this week, but its getting near the part of my school's marking period when teachers start giving HUGE amounts of work, so I have to go a few days without updating, which really sucks because I'm getting to what is my favorite part of this story, so ummm yea that's it. OH wait, what I like trying to do is I sometimes recommend other stories, but since I've been so busy I haven't been able to, but one story I just started reading one called ****Edoc'sil **** and it is really good and I recommend it a lot so yea that's it. READ AND REVIEW:-D**

REUNITED

Within moments a great sapphire dragon landed on the ground near Rinia. Eragon soon leapt off of Sapphira, but stopped next to her to help off a small dwarf. Eragon then walked toward Rinia and with a smile said, "It's really good to see you, how are you?"

"I guess I'm doing well, It's really good to see you, I've been feeling pretty lonely lately." Rinia replied.

"As have I, what are you doing here though?" Eragon asked, "I thought that the Varden were situated in a different city."

"Well, we are, but I've been hearing a lot of rumors about an attack from Galbatorix's army and I wanted to find out more, so I came up here."

"I'm actually just about to visit Nasuada, I don't see why you can't come as well." As Eragon headed into the building with the dwarf Rinia joined him, she was so happy to see a friendly face. The three of them neared a door, with a guard in front of it. "I am Eragon Shadeslayer and I am here to see Nasuada."

The large guard replied, "Very well, but those two will have to wait outside."

Rinia was disappointed but prepared to assent to the guard's request when Eragon said, "No they will not. This dwarf is Orik and he helped during my training in Ellesmera and this is Rinia, a loyal member of the Varden and a friend of mine. I do not mean to insult Nasuada, but they will accompany me in my audience with her or I will not see her." The guard looked angered, but he acquiesced to Eragon's demand. Rinia and Orik followed Eragon into a large room, inside it was a woman Rinia belived to be Nasuada, a man named Jormundur, and an elf whose gaze Eragon seemed to avoid.

Nasuada than spoke to Eragon saying, "Eragon, as you know I am glad to see you, but I would rather have your two friends wait outside."

"No, they will not." Eragon said sternly. Nasuada looked taken aback but then asked,

" Fine, but I would like to know who you are." Nasuada directed at Rinia and Orik.

"My name is Orik," replied Orik, "and I am a member of Durgrimst Ingeitum, as is Eragon." Nasuada then faced toward Rinia and said,

"Ahh, you are the girl who would not evacuate the city with the other women and children." Rinia then recognized Nasuada as the woman who had grinned when Rinia said that she would stay and fight during the Varden's last battle.

"Yes, that was me." Rinia replied. "My name is Rinia, my mother was Niria and my father was Gamiron." A surprised expression seemed to cross Nasuada's face, but it then subsided into a look of understanding.

"Eragon the reason I summoned you was that Galbatorix's army is approaching, Jormundur is preparing the soldiers for war and we need you on our side."

"As a rider I never go back on my word and I will assist you in all ways possible."

"Very well, I will expect you to depart with the soldiers tonight, they are headed towards Du Vollar Eldrvarya. Rinia and Orik, I expect you would like to accompany Eragon." Both Rinia and Orik nodded in agreement and Nasuada said, "Very well. Jormundur will assist you in your preparations and will then lead you to where the soldiers will be departing from, there you will meet with Arya and she will assist you during the journey. So for now I say goodbye to you, Eragon."

"Goodbye Lady Nasuada," said Eragon and the three of them were led out of the room by Jormundur.


	15. Nothing's Gunna Change my World

NOTHING'S GUNNA CHANGE MY WORLD

As Rinia followed Jormundur down the long hall, she thought about Nasuada. There was something about her that troubled Rinia, Nasuada seemed like she needed to have more freedom. She had not been the best choice for the leader of the Varden, she was too young and she had just dealt with her father's death. Rinia had remained mostly inactive after her mother had died and it seemed that Nasuada needed that. There was something rather familiar about Nasuada, but she didn't seem to know what.

Eragon seemed rather distracted as they were walking down the hall and Rinia asked him, "Eragon, is there something troubling you?" Eragon turned to her and said,

"It's just hard to adjust back here after spending so much time in Ellesmera, after doing and say-, well it's just hard to adjust."

"What did you do and say in Ellesmera?"

"Well you know, I was trained as a –uh- dragon rider," Eragon seemed to be very uncomfortable when he talked about Ellesmera so Rinia decided to change the topic. As they headed out side into the streets of Aberon she asked,

"What do you think of this city?"

"It's lovely, but not as lovely as Tronjheim."

"Yes, I agree. When we finish getting prepared for battle, if we have time, I want to show you a lake. It's beautiful and I have spent most of my time here there." Eragon nodded in agreement. As they reached the armory Jormundur began to help them find armor, it was however very difficult to find armor that would fit Orik. Much to Rinia's pleasure she was given a horse to ride on for the journey, she had been walking so much lately that it would be nice to have a horse.

When they were finished at the armory Jormundur told them to meet the troops just north of Aberon for departure. Eragon turned to Rinia and said, "How about we see that lake now?"

"It's a three hour walk down there, so I don't know how-"

"We don't have to walk, do you not remember that I am a dragon rider?" Eragon helped Rinia onto Sapphira and then said to Orik, "Would you please stay in Aberon and watch Ferimir, Rinia's horse. That is unless you would like to ride Sapphira with us." Eragon had added this last offer as a bit of a joke. Orik however responded quickly, without hesitating,

"No, never again. I'll stay here and watch the horse." Eragon said goodbye to Orik and Sapphira took off. It felt so amazing to ride a dragon. The last time Rinia had ridden a dragon was when she was a baby and her father had took her on a ride on his dragon, she remembered being told that the entire time her mother was freaking out and yelling at him, playfully. Eragon then turned to her and said,

"How are you liking your first ride on a dragon?" Eragon was smiling. Rinia replied,

"Sapphira is able to fly so well, it's amazing for such a young dragon."

"Yes, that's what Sapphira is, amazing." Sapphira turned to look back at Eragon and she seemed to smile and so did Eragon. This bond between a rider and dragon had always amazed Rinia, Eragon and Sapphira seemed like a pair of friends. Eragon and Rinia soon reached the lake and Sapphira landed on the ground.

Rinia and Eragon sat down by the lake and she said, "This lake is just so serene, I'm able to sit here for hours and think about nothing."

"I needed a place like this in Ellesmera. I was so busy and now as I come back here, I have to test my skills."

"Eragon, I know that you want to avoid the subject, but will you tell me what happened in Ellesmera?"

"There was a celebration for me as a dragon rider, curing which my scars were healed and I was changed to look more like and elf. The Elvin air was so intoxicating that I said some things that ruined my entire stay there."

"You didn't insult the elves did you?" asked Rinia with worry in her voice.

"No, no nothing like that," replied Eragon, "It was more of a personal mistake."

"Well, what did you say?" she asked, now with concern in her voice.

"The elf, Arya, had been helping me in Ellemera and I said… well I told her… I said that she was beautiful."

_Poor Eragon_, thought Rinia. "Oh, Eragon…"

"I know, I was being stupid."

" Maybe you didn't' think over your actions beforehand, but your heart can't be stupid." she said, "It was obvious that you had, maybe still have, feelings for this elf, but she was probably as scared as you were. Elves grow to be so old, she could be…"

"She is, she's very old."

"Eragon, I know that it can hurt, and the pain won't go away quickly, but now at least know. You took a chance and that takes an immense amount of bravery and you were hurt and to recover takes an immense amount of strength, which you have. You will recover because you possess that strength and bravery." _I never had that bravery._ thought Rinia to herself. For a few minutes the two were silent, but then Eragon said,

"Do you ever wish that you could change the past, or prevent something from happening."

"All the time," she replied desolately, "but I've learned to cope with the fact that the past can't be changed, no matter how hard you wish it to be." They sat and talked, mostly about the kind of training that Eragon had in Ellesmera, but it was soon time for them to return to Aberon. The two of them mounted Sapphira and took off. In Rinia's mind she knew that it was very possibly the last time she would see the lake again.


	16. Its Not a Cry you Can Hear at Night

ITS NOT A CRY YOU CAN HEAR AT NIGHT

Rinia and Eragon returned to Aberon and as they were approaching the ground, they saw Orik and Ferimir. Orik seemed very frustrated with Ferimir and they saw Ferimir bite Orik in the butt, both Rinia and Eragon laughed when they saw this. " Oi! It's about time fer you two to get back. We have to meet the soldiers soon an' this horse is being impossible!" Orik shouted when he saw them.

"Orik, calm down. Rinia can take care of Ferimir now." replied Eragon, still laughing.

"Ha, I don' think this horse'll be cooperatin' fer anyone," as Orik said this Rinia neared Fermir and pet him to which he responded well. "Well, we dwarves don' usually deal with horses," said Orik, trying to cover up the fact that he was wrong. Rinia smoothly mounted Ferimir and the three of them headed to the northern part of Aberon.

They soon saw the Varden army and it seemed like they were just in time because the army was just beginning to head off. Saphira flew above the army, but Eragon opted to walk with Orik and Rinia. The three of them had gotten into a conversation about if horses naturally favor humans to dwarves or if the dwarves' attitudes force the horses to favor humans when the elf, who Rinia recognized to be Arya, walked up to them. "Lady Nasuada has instructed me to assist you however I can during this journey so if you need anything, just let me know." Rinia noticed Eragon avert his gaze from her, he looked uncomfortable.

"None of us need anything right now." Rinia said to Arya. The elf turned to look straight at her and then turned away. Arya was beautiful, she was an elf, of course she was beautiful. Eragon turned to her and gave her a look of gratitude, but then Orik said,

"None of us need anythin'? I'm starvin', I coulda done fer some food."

"Orik, you can wait until everyone stops for a break, then everyone will eat." Rinia said, not being able to hide her amusement at Orik's appetite. The dwarf mumbled a curse under his breath, but then waited until the entire army made camp for the night.

"I wanted to thank you." Eragon said to Rinia as they sat down with their food.

"For what?" asked Rinia.

"Well, for earlier today, the way you dealt with Arya…"

"You're happy I was rude?"

"No, I was happy that I didn't have to talk to her and you weren't rude."

"Yes, I was," said Rinia taking a bite of bread, "I've felt horrible all day."

"You just declined an offer for help, it wasn't rude." The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes and ate, but then Eragon asked, "Do you ever miss him?"

"Who?"

"You know who." Eragon was right, she did know who he was talking about.

"Yes, I do."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Now I really don't know what you're talking about."

"You remember when we were talking at the lake, and you said that I would hurt for…"

"Eragon, that's different. You had your heart broken and I lost a friend, just like you did." Rinia looked down at her food while she said this.

"Look, I'm not blind," Eragon said raising her head so she would look into his eyes, "I could tell how you felt about him and it just must be hurting you…"

"Eragon, would you mind letting me eat?!" Rinia said angrily. She could see that Eragon was startled by this outburst and she said, "I'm sorry Eragon, I didn't mean to yell. I try so hard not to think about him, but I'm usually unsuccessful. Eragon you don't know how much I wish that I could stop thinking about him, because, yes, it hurts when I think about him. It hurts so much," Rinia said softly, she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Eragon softly. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder and she wept silently. It was nice for her to have a shoulder to cry on.


	17. Dangerous Game

DANGEROUS GAME

The next morning the army set out at dawn. Orik wouldn't stop complaining the entire first part of the trip saying things like, "Ugh, the sun ain't even up yet, why am I? This is barbaric…" but after he ran out of words to say he just started cursing in dwarvish. Rinia was quiet for most of the trip, her mind was full of thoughts, and she hated that. She also had this strong feeling in her stomach that something wasn't what she thought it was.

The army stopped mid-day for a break and Eragon was called to talk with Nausada, leaving Rinia to eat with Orik. "Why can't you humans learn to eat real food?" Orik asked Rinia while gazing at a piece of bread and cheese in front of him. "Like deer, oh I coul' do fer some deer right abou' now."

"Orik, do you honestly think that I enjoy eating this food? Do you think anyone does?" Rinia asked Orik flatly.

"Well – er –no-er, I mean, well uh, well a human gave us the food." Rinia laughed at how baffled the dwarf was, but soon Eragon came back angrily.

"Eragon, what is it?" Rinia asked.

"Urgals," replied Eragon angrily, "we're fighting with Urgals on our side."

"Why?"

"Because we need all the help we can get, especially now that we are getting closer to Galbatorix's army."

"Well, then it must be necessary Eragon…"

"They killed Ajihad, right in front of me. I've seen what they can do and-"

"And that's probably why Nasuada made an alliance with them." Rinia said, "Look, you know that I don't like the Urgals either, but we're both just going to have to deal with it." After the mid-day break was over the army traveled until nightfall. Rinia fell asleep that night with that strong feeling in her stomach getting stronger.

Rinia woke with a start in the middle of the night, the sound of people running around outside had woken her up. The entire Varden army was in chaos, all of them looking for their weapons and armor. Rinia could tell that this meant that Galbatorix's army was only moments away. Rinia grabbed the hand and a half sword that she had had since the Varden's first battle and her bow and arrows and she ran out of her tent. She looked around to see all members of the army running frantically around and she could hear Galbatorix's army growing nearer.

Rinia followed the sound of Galbatorix's army and found the members of the Varden army that were ready standing in ranks and waiting. She was soon able to see what appeared to be hundreds, maybe even thousands, of men heading towards the Varden. A knot formed in the pit of Rinia's stomach, a knot of fear as the army drew closer. When the army was near enough to the Varden to attack they took the moment instantly. Rinia was fighting off two or three men at a time and she could hardly keep track of where she was swinging her sword. There were many times when she considered giving up and letting herself get killed, but she kept fighting.

She had felt like she had fought off what seemed like hundreds of men when she saw a large mass in the sky, growing larger with every moment. _It's true! _Rinia thought. _Galbatorix has found another dragon rider. _She saw the figure on the dragon lift up their hand and utter a curse. Rinia looked to see where the curse was aimed, but by the times her eyes reached the sight all that was there was the dwarven king Hrothgar, lying dead on the ground.

Rinia continued fighting although hopelessness ran through her. She then thought back to the Varden's first battle and Murtagh. She remembered fighting next to him, them protecting each other. After this memory ran through her head she fought with newfound strength. She fought knowing that Eragon was only a small ways away, probably begging for mercy from the dragon rider. Rinia glanced over at Eragon and the dragon rider and her heart skipped a beat. The rider's helmet had been taken off and Rinia thought that she had seen him, but she told herself that it was impossible and that she was too far away from the rider to see his true identity.

She kept on fighting and began swinging her sword aimlessly. She was moments away from giving up when the new rider flew into the sky and flew away. Galbatorix's army slowly followed the rider, still fighting. As soon as Rinia had a chance she ran to Eragon to ask him about the rider, but when she reached him his face bore a look of amazement. He looked at Rinia and said one single word, "Murtagh."


	18. Confrontation

**Note: Sorry that this chapter took a little longer than the other ones, but it's longer. Yay, a lot of you have been reviewing and I think that you guys, especially padfootROX, will like this chapter.**

CONFRONTATION

"What?" Rinia asked Eragon, shocked.

"Murtagh," Eragon replied, "it's him, I thought he was dead, but he's not." Rinia was baffled, every day she missed Murtagh, but how could he be back? She tried to collect all he thoughts, but she couldn't. _Murtagh died, wait, no he didn't die because he's alive._ None of these thoughts made any sense to her. _But, why would he be on Galbatorix's side, he had always said how he hated being judged by who his father was and yet he was following in his footsteps?_

"Damn it." Rinia muttered under her breath. She walked over to a tree near and sat down with her back against it. She took out her dagger and through it into the ground, then she picked it up and threw it again. She continued to do this while she tried to think. Eragon walked over to her and sat down next to her, he looked as if he had been able to collect his thoughts.

"Rinia, are you alright?" Eragon asked, gently.

"No, I'm not." Rinia replied, harshly, "I just. I mean I can't, it's hard for me to rap my mind around it, I mean I thought he was dead.

"As did I."

"And, I mean, how could he be fighting for Galbatorix? That's just so horrible and he killed Hrothgar, I saw him, it just, it's so confusing."

"You're telling me." They were silent for a few minutes when Eragon said quietly, "He's my brother."

"What?" Rinia asked, "How is he your brother? I mean I thought…"

"His mother was Selena, as was mine, and his father was Morzan, which makes Morzan," Eragon couldn't finish the sentence.

"Eragon, you were raised by your uncle, you were made who you are today because of him," Rinia said, now not thinking for herself, but trying to comfort Eragon, "You are more of your uncle's son then you are Morzan's son, your cousin is more of a brother to you then is Murtagh." Rinia said. She had a pounding headache that would not go away, too many things were happening at once.

"I have to go tell Nasuada about him now, do you want to come?" Eragon asked as he stood up.

"No, I'll just sit here." Rinia replied and she watched Eragon walk away. She sat under the tree trying to collect her thoughts, but the army around her was so loud and so busy that she couldn't concentrate. She got up and walked away from the Varden camp. After walking for a bit she could finally no longer hear the sounds of the Varden. She walked around, trying to collect her thoughts.

She suddenly heard something behind her so she turned around quickly, but she saw nothing. She decided that she must be hearing things, but the she heard the sound again only louder and she turned around to see three of Galbatorix's soldiers. Rinia had left her sword under the tree that she had been sitting at so all she had was her dagger as protection.

Rinia was clearly outnumbered, but she still tried to defend herself. She put up a good fight, but she was hit in the back of the head by one of them, knocking her out.

----------------------------

Rinia regained consciousness while being carried into a dark room. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was placed on the ground kneeling. The room was dark; one wall was covered with a map of Alagaesia. In front of Rinia was a man sitting in a throne and behind him stood Murtagh. "Katharinia," spoke the man in the throne, "well, well, well." The man stood up and walked towards Rinia. "You know, I knew your father," the man's voice sent chills down her spine, "It's such a shame that he's dead," the man laughed, Rinia knew that he was Galbatorix. "Yet, I've never met you, daughter of Gamiron, the Great Dragon Rider, your brother was to become the Great Rider after him, correct?" yet again the man laughed. "Well, that didn't happen, did it?"

"He would have been better than you are now," said Rinia, every word was filled with hatred.

"Pestilent girl!" shouted Galbatorix, "He's dead! And now no one is left in your family, except you, which won't be for long." Rinia knew that he intended to have her killed, but she didn't care. "You know," said Galbatorix, regaining his composure, "I hear that your father and brother were quite easy to kill."

"Don't talk about my family," Rinia warned in a harsh tone.

"But your mother," he continued as if Rinia had said nothing, "I hear, put up a fight, but you see that didn't do any good."

"STOP IT!" Rinia yelled at Galbatorix, he was angered and he slapped her, hard.

"Careful, girl or your next consequence will be instant death," warned Galbatorix. "You, somehow, have outsmarted all humans and creatures sent to murder you, but you failed to outsmart my soldiers this time. Do you want to know why you're alive?" asked Galbatorix, smoothly. "Well, I'll tell you anyway. You will die, don't think that you will leave my castle alive, but I'd rather meet the final princess of the dragon riders before I kill her. And I want you to bow to me," said the King. "Bow to me."

Rinia stood in front of him, as if she were to bow, but instead spit in his face. "I warned you, girl!" yelled Galbatorix, sheathing his sword, but he stopped. "No, I'm not going to kill you now. Because of your foolish action I would rather see you rot in my dungeon with the others who've insulted me." Galbatorix's guards moved towards Rinia, as to take her down to the dungeons, but Galbatorix stopped them. "Stop," he said and he turned around, "Murtagh, you will escort our princess down to the dungeons," he then turned to Rinia and added, as if she didn't know, "he is the son of your father's murderer, and he has been trained to mercilessly kill, as his father was, so if you step out of line that will be the last thing you do." Galbatorix returned to his throne and watched as Murtagh escorted Rinia out of the throne room.

The hallway outside of the throne room was dark; all the hallways in the castle were dark. Rinia followed Murtagh down flight after flight after flight of stairs. After they walked down the fifth flight of stairs Murtagh turned around and said, "You really have no reason to be mad at me, aren't you happy that I'm alive?" he asked with sincerity.

"No," replied Rinia coldly, not looking at Murtagh. He continued to lead her down the stairs, but soon turned around again.

"Well, I don't see why not," he said.

"Oh, you don't?" replied Rinia. "If you were dead, there wouldn't been an entire dwarf kingdom mourning the loss of their king."

"So you're mad at me because some dwarfs are sad?" asked Murtagh, trying to lighten the mood, but failing. He then asked more seriously, "Do you think I chose this fate? Do you think I want to be hated as my father was?" Rinia only looked at him, not answering him, frustrated he said, "My father was hated by everyone except Galbatorix, why would I chose that for myself? Your father was admired by all, you have no idea about how it feels coming from a past like mine."

"I hardly even knew my father or brother when they were killed, maybe it would have been better if you hadn't known your father, but I was raised as a peasant, not a princess."

"You're not being controlled with every move you make."

"You aren't alone," said Rinia, "I've spent the past months alone, with only my memories, how do you think that felt? I thought you were dead, while you were here not only becoming a dragon rider, but receiving the finest training throughout all of Alagaesia," she said and then added, "And you aren't condemned to death." They stood, just looking at each other, then finally Murtagh started walking again. As Rinia walked down the stairs, she realized that she didn't want to die. She had known ever since she found out where she was that she would die, but she always looked at it as getting closer to her parents, but she realized her fear now. She wasn't ready to die; she didn't want to die so soon to the anniversary of her 18th year alive. The closer they got to the dungeons, the more Rinia's fear grew.

When they finally reached the dungeons Murtagh led her to her cell. She went in the cell and watched as Murtagh closed the cell and walked away, it almost seemed as if he was as scared for her as she was. Watching him walk away, she wanted to say something things, but she was silent. _I never had that bravery _she thought.

**Note (again): Don't worry if you didn't understand the whole "princess" thing, it will be explained more in another chapter. As always R&R!**


	19. I Should Tell You

**Note: Once again, sorry it took so long, I really will try to update sooner in the future. Read, enjoy, and review!**

I SHOULD TELL YOU

After two days with no food or water Rinia felt so weak. She hadn't moved for some time because she felt too feeble. She just sat on the cold, hard floor of the dungeon with a vacant look in her eyes, not thinking anything. She hadn't seen anyone since Murtagh had led her to her cell.

It was on this second day that Rinia heard footsteps outside her cell and she soon saw one of Galbatorix's assistants. "Come with me," the man said and Rinia did as she was told. She walked up the long staircase that she had walked down with Murtagh just two days before this and soon found herself standing in front of the door of Galbatorix's throne room. She followed the man into the throne room and saw Galbatorix in his throne, his red eyes staring at her. He looked like he was old, but from the way he carried himself, you never would have guessed it. Behind him stood Murtagh, looking down.

"Ah, so you're not dead," Galbatorix said in a monotonous tone, "disappointing." He then stood up and smiled, "But you look very weak, that's good. Now, I am going to be merciful and give you one more chance of a quick and painless death. Bow to me." Rinia, being so weak, almost gave up and bowed, but she didn't, which infuriated Galbatorix. "Wretched girl!" he yelled so loudly it seemed the entire room shook, "Bow to me!" Rinia stood straight and Galbatorix said lividly, "I have many methods of persuasion, and what you do not realize is that you _will_ bow to me. Murtagh!" he called and Murtagh looked up. "Escort this girl to her cell and don't return unless she will bow or if she is dead."

Murtagh walked out of the room and into the hallway, Rinia followed. The trip down the stairs was very quiet; neither of them said a word. They soon reached Rinia's cell. Murtagh reached the cell and began to unlock it, but he stopped and walked right past it. "What are you doing?" Rinia asked.

"Do you want to die?" Murtagh asked harshly and Rinia shook her head. "Then follow me." Rinia followed him and soon found her self at a door that led out of the castle he went outside and she followed. He soon mounted a horse that was outside of the castle and he offered her his hand. She mounted the horse behind him and they rode to a small cave a small ways away from the castle.

"Why are we here?" Rinia asked Murtagh while she was getting off the horse.

"I would prefer it if you didn't die, so here we are. You will be able to ride Diffrion, this horse, back to the Varden safely and then you will be fine."

"But, why are you helping me?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't, Galbatorix is easier to anger than he usually is and you don't want to make him angrier, which you seem to be good at it." Murtagh then looked her right in the eye and said, "You take Diffrion and you ride straight to the Varden, got it? Because if you don't you could be put in great danger." Rinia nodded silently. "Alright, now I would suggest leaving. Goodbye princess," he added to lighten the mood.

"Bye," Rinia whispered for she was still parched of thirst. She turned and was about to mount the horse, but said to Murtagh, "Look, I mean, I just," she was stuttering over her words. "I just need you to know that, I really have strong, no what I mean is I," she couldn't seem to put a sentence together, but she was finally able to form the words that had been clawing at her for days, "I love you." Murtagh looked down and didn't say anything in response. Tears brewing in her eyes, Rinia turned around and walked toward Diffrion when she thought that she heard Murtagh mumble something and she turned to look at him. He lifted up his head, looked her in the eyes and said,

"And I love you." Rinia walked up to Murtagh and when she was face to face with him she kissed him. He kissed back at first, but then pulled away. "And that's why I can't," he said sadly.

"I don't understand."

"My father supposedly fell in love with my mother and," Murtagh seemed uneasy, "no one knows this, but after my mother gave Eragon away she returned to my father, only she wasn't able to see him. Galbatorix was enraged that she had returned because he believed that if he couldn't have someone to love that none of his servants could, so he killed her."

"I don't care," Rinia said and was about to say more when Murtagh interrupted her.

"I know, but I do. Why do you think I just helped you escape?" Rinia was going to say something, but was cut off by Murtagh, "You need to leave, now." He made her mount Diffrion and said "goodbye" one more time. As Rinia rode away, she looked back at Murtagh and she wanted to turn around and go back, but she couldn't.


	20. Beautiful Place

BEAUTIFUL PLACE

Rinia sat next to a small pond a few miles south of Uru'baen and looked across the lake at the setting sun. She could feel the cool wind on her face and she could feel the cold water touching her toes. As she drank more water she thought of what had happened earlier in the day. She felt so sorry for Murtagh, he seemed like he was so trapped and no one could help him. With a deep breath Rinia mounted Diffrion and began to ride again. She didn't want to return to the Varden, she missed Nayima too much and she really wanted to see her. Rinia soon decided that instead of going straight back to the Varden that she would visit Nayima in Furnmost.

She began riding, but after a few hours she decided to take another break because she was still very tired. She stopped in a shaded area surrounded by bushes and trees and she sat next to a large tree when something caught her eye. She saw something shine in one of the bushes; it shined green but a more magnificent green then the entire bush. She stood up and walked toward it. As she neared it she saw that the shine was coming from what looked like a smooth, green rock. When Rinia looked at it closely she could tell what it was; a dragon egg. She was amazed that she had actually found it; it must've gotten stolen from Galbatorix.

Still in awe Rinia decided that the best thing to do would be to take it back to the Varden when she returned to them, even though she knew that this would put her in a great amount of danger. She grabbed the egg and mounted Diffrion. She rode towards Furnmost, not stopping, and she reached it in about a day. As she neared the town she recognized the place where she first me Murtagh and Eragon, where she had been running from five Ra'zac. She reached the village and warmth filled her with the sight of what she had always called her home. She walked towards the home that she had lived in and knocked on the door. The door was soon answered by a young man of about Rinia's age with brown hair. At first she did not recognize him, but she then remembered him. "Eldon?" she asked. Happiness spread across the man's face.

"Rinia? It's so great to see you. Nayima's inside, I've been helping her out occasionally since Mirieno died." Rinia entered the house and soon saw Nayima, Rinia placed down the dragon egg that was wrapped in cloth and ran to Nayima and hugged her.

"I'm so happy you came back!" Nayima said to Rinia.

"I've missed you so much," she replied, "I couldn't not come back.

"I'll just leave you two alone to catch up with each other," Eldon said and left after both Nayima and Rinia said "goodbye" to him. Rinia sat down next to Nayima and said,

"You've grown so much! You've gotten so beautiful."

"Thanks," Nayima replied.

"So Eldon, has been visiting you pretty often?" Rinia asked with a hint of amusement.

"You know that we're just friends besides I've always liked Dirion." Nayima replied with a grin. "But enough about me, you must have so much to tell me."

"Well, I do," Rinia replied seriously. "I was able to reach the Varden mostly safely with Eragon and Murtagh and I stayed there for a few days. There was then a battle, which I fought in, and that battle forced the Varden to relocate. I went with them and while I was there I visited my family's graves. There was soon another battle and after it ended I returned back here." Rinia had left out a lot information because some of it she didn't want to talk about. "I have something that I need to show you." Rinia got up and got the dragon egg then returned to Nayima. "Now I will only show you this if you promise to keep this a secret." Nayima silently nodded and Rinia took the cloth off the egg revealing its magnificent color.

"What is it?" Naymia asked, hypnotized by its color.

"It's a dragon egg," Rinia answered. "You must not tell anyone about this, not even Eldon. Do you have somewhere safe that I could put this?" Nayima lead Rinia to a room in the back of the cottage and showed her an unused cabinet. Rinia placed the dragon egg carefully into the cabinet, covered it then returned to the room that Nayima and she had been sitting in.

"Why do you have it?" Naymia asked.

"I found it on my journey here and I plan to bring it to the Varden when I return to them." A look of disappointment spread across Nayima's face.

"So you're not staying?"

"I can't. It doesn't mean that I can't stay for a few days, but I will eventually have to return to the Varden."

"I still can't believe that those stories of dragons were true."

"There is something else that I need to tell you. The tales of dragons and dragon riders were true. In the time of dragons Alagaesia was ruled by and king and by the dragon riders. Among the dragon riders there was a king, he was called either the king of the dragon riders or more commonly the Great Dragon Rider. The land flourished until Galbatorix built up an army of riders against Alagaesia and he gained control of Alagaesia. His main target was the Great Dragon Rider and his family. The Great Dragon Rider was killed along with his son and his wife was killed years later. It is important for me to return to the Varden for safety because the Great Dragon Rider was my father." Nayima asked in awe,

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am." After a moment of silence Nayima asked,

"Would that make you the princess of the dragon riders?"

"It would, but Galbatorix now claims that he is the king of Alagaesia and the Great Dragon Rider, which he isn't, he only has control of one dragon rider."

"So if he's not the _rightful_ Great Dragon Rider, then you're still the princess of the dragon riders."

"I guess."

"Wow," Nayima said. "That's awesome." They both laughed, "Let's go walk around, I bet a lot of people would be happy to see you." They left the house and took a walk around the town. Rinia saw so may people that she hadn't seen since she left and it was nice to see them. Nayima and Rinia ran into Eldon and invited him to their house for dinner.

"Nayima's really missed you," Eldon said to Rinia as Nayima was cleaning up after the dinner.

"I've missed her, too. I'm happy you were able to keep her company," Rinia replied, "I only wish that I could stay longer."

"So you're going to leave again?'

"I have to."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Fine, I'm going to go help Nayima," as he said this Nayima ran into the room and said,

"Rinia, I need you to come with me, now it's important."

"Do you need me to come, too?" Eldon asked.

"No, I just need to see Rinia." Rain followed Nayima into the back room and Nayima said, "I started hearing a sound coming from the cabinet we put the egg in and I thought that you should deal with it." Rinia approached the cabinet and opened it. There was no longer a green egg in the cabinet; in front of her was a small green dragon.


	21. My Beloved Monsters

**Note: Yea, I know this took forever, but I'm in the middle of a huge research paper for school and I've been doing a lot of other stuff. I will continue to update as frequently as I can, but I will get more motivated if those of you who are reading and not reviewing review!**

MY BELOVED MONSTERS

"Nayima, could you go _kindly_ ask Eldon to leave?" Rinia asked Nayima and she soon left the room. "Hello," Rinia said softly to the young dragon, the dragon responded with a small growl. Rinia giggled and then went to pet the young dragon. "Ouch," Rinia said after her skin made contact with the dragon. She then looked at her hand and saw a glowing silver circle in the middle of her hand. "I'm your rider," she whispered in awe to the dragon, the dragon responded once again with a small growl. "I should probably name you," Rinia said to the dragon, "What about Silines?" The dragon responded by making a sort of gagging noise, "Maybe not, how about Treskid?" the dragon responded with a playful growl. "Well then, I guess that you are now Treskid, named after one of the first green dragons ever," Treskid did a playful jump and growl. "Come one, follow me," Rinia led Treskid out the back door of the house. He responded quite well to the fresh air, he began jumping around and growling. "You like the fresh air, don't you?" Rinia was so amused with Treskid, he had so much energy.

Rinia could have stayed outside with Treskid all night, but she was getting tired. "Tresky," she had nicknamed him that after watching him run around with so much energy, "come on, we need to go back inside." Treskid snarled and then reluctantly followed Rinia inside. Rinia entered her old room and fell asleep on her old bed with Treskid curled up next to her. She woke up to the sun rising in the morning with Treskid right next to her. "You hungry?" she asked the small dragon and got a small growl in return, "I guess so." Rinia walked into the kitchen and found a piece of meat to give the dragon. Treskid quickly ate the meat and gave a happy growl as soon as he was done. She the walked outside with Treskid and watched him run around.

For a few days the two of them continued this routine, Treskid got bigger every day. A few times Nayima would watch Treskid with Rinia, but it was mostly only Rinia. Rinia would occasionally see Eldon, which was nice. One day when Treskid was about the size of a dog Rinia planned to leave Furnmost. "You sure you have to leave?" Nayima asked Rinia as she was saying goodbye.

"Yes, I am," Rinia said and then hugged the young girl. Rinia left the house and found Diffrion, tied up, where she had left him. "Treskid," she said to the dragon, "You're going to after follow after Diffrion, alright?" She mounted Diffrion and with Treskid behind her she began her journey.

She always got so bored on her long journeys; Rinia took many breaks on this expedition especially to take time to play with Treskid. Treskid was growing very quickly and it seemed as if soon Rinia would be able to ride him. When Rinia arrived near the border of Surda, she decided to test Treskid's ability to fly. _You think that I can't fly yet? Ha._ Rinia heard a voice inside of her head say. She looked around to see if there was anyone around, but all she saw was her dragon and horse. _Oh that's funny, you don't know who I am._

"Who's there?" Rinia asked to what seemed like no one.

_Don't you know anything about dragons? _The voice asked her in her head. Rinia then remembered reading in a book about dragons that they have the ability to communicate with their riders through their minds.

"Treskid?" Rinia asked facing the dragon.

_Well done. Yes it's me and you don't have to speak out loud, I can hear your thoughts._ Rinia was surprised about how deep the voice was because Treskid was so young. _So you want to see how well I can fly?_ Treskid asked her. The dragon took off into the sky, did a few circles, and flew back down to the ground. _You've seen how well I can fly, why don't you let me see how well you can._

_What? But I can't fly._

_Of course you can't, not alone. Why do you think that Riders need dragons?_ Rinia felt insanely stupid for missing the obvious meaning to the dragon's question. _Come on, get on._ Rinia had never ridden a dragon alone before so she was nervous. She climbed on Treskid's back, with only a little difficulty and as soon as she was on Treskid said, _Ready? _And without giving her time to answer took off into the sky.

Rinia held on to the dragon for dear life. She tried not to look down, but failed and what she saw only heightened her fear. _How high up are we?_ she asked.

_Not high enough._ the dragon replied and then flew higher.

_I disagree; I think that we were too high before._ Rinia began to feel a pain in her legs from the dragon's scales and asked, _Can we go back down?_

_Wimp_, the dragon replied in a playful tone, but then took her back to the ground. Rinia got off of the dragon as soon as his legs hit the ground and she sat down. _Look, now that you now how to ride you should sell the horse and just ride on me instead._

_Horses don't have scales._

_Yes, but you have a title as Dragon Rider, not horse rider._

_I guess that you're right. I'm going to go to the first town that I see in Surda and sell Diffrion, just stay here and wait until I call for you._

_Fine, _the dragon replied, but he then lay down a patch of grass and seemed to fall asleep. Rinia rode Diffrion into Surda and the first town she came upon was a small one called Petrovya. After looking around the town for a few minutes she was able to find a farm with stables. She soon found the farmer and offered him Diffrion at a very good price. After only slight hesitation the old farmer agreed to take the horse off of her hands. Rinia returned to where Treskid was resting when the night was dark. She fell asleep next to her dragon. _Wake uuup, Wake uuuup, WAKE UUUP!!!! _Rinia awoke with a start as the sun was rising and saw her dragon's green eyes staring at her.

_You know, humans like to do this thing called sleep._ Rinia told the dragon sarcastically.

_I know._ Treskid replied simply. _But you're not only a human, you're a _RiderRinia got up and stretched, after a few minutes Treskid asked, _So, you ready to try riding again? _Her experience with riding yesterday had not been one of Rinia's best experiences, but she decided to give it another go. She got on the dragon and as soon as she was settled Treskid flew into the air. The pain in Rinia's legs was growing, but she ignored it and was actually able to enjoy riding. Treskid and she flew around for the entire day, not going anywhere just flying. When it was getting dark, Treskid approached the ground and said, _Look at that,_ he motioned to the sunset.

_It's beautiful._ Rinia said, taken away by the amazing view.

_When the darkness meets the light, that always happens. There is actually an old dragon tale saying why that happens, would you like to hear it?_ Rinia nodded. _Well we dragons say that as Alagaesia was being created it was controlled by the light and the darkness. The two were never able to work together well so one day an all powerful being separated the two. After days of being apart they realized that they were not complete without the other so the all powerful being that separated them gave them a small amount of time when they could meet, at dawn and dusk. It is said that only at that time is Alagaesia complete._

_That's such an amazing tale._

_There are so many dragon tales, infinite amounts of them. I know many more, but I will tell you all of the ones that I know in good time._ As the light left and the darkness took over the night the dragon and rider fell asleep. For the next few days Rinia and Treskid would fly and Treskid would tell a few other dragon tales, but none as beautiful as the first one he told. It was Rinia's favorite tale and as a little child would with their favorite story she would insist on hearing it over and over again. _You seem to be improving on your riding,_ Treskid told Rinia one day.

_You seem to be improving on your flying,_ Rinia returned to the dragon. He responded with a lighthearted snort.

_I was a better flyer to begin with then you were as a rider._ Rinia laughed at the dragon's ego, she had come to notice that along with being a good friend Treskid had a very large ego.

_Fly down to the ground, I want to get something to drink._ The dragon grudgingly flew down to the ground. Rinia soon finished drinking her water and walked toward Treskid. Before she was able to mount him however a large dark figure silhouetted the sky. As the figure grew nearer to her she saw that it glowed red.


	22. Where Would We Be Now

**Note: WOW, this chapter took an INSANELY long time. I'm really sorry, but I haven't read Eragon or Eldest forever or even just watched the movie to get inspired. I want you readers to know that I have not and will not give up on this story no matter how much time it takes for me to update. Read and REVIEW:-D**

WHERE WOULD WE BE NOW

Treskid and Rinia watched as a large red dragon flew down to the ground in front of them. As soon as the dragon's legs touched the ground Murtagh leapt off of its back and he walked toward Rinia and Treskid. "Why are you here?" Rinia asked Murtagh.

"Well I'm here because of that," Murtagh said motioning to Treskid, who growled in response of being called "that."

"Hey," Rinia said to Treskid and gave him a look as if to say "be nice." "I don't see how Treskid is a reason for you to come here."

"Well, I thought it would be obvious. Galbatorix, of course, wants to have power over all dragon riders in Alagaesia and you haven't chosen a side yet, so Galbatorix wants to have you under his control."

"Don't you think he could've figured out my answer without wasting all of your time to come and ask me?"

"Galbatorix doesn't care if I'm wasting my time, for him it's just another way to punish me if I fail."

"Sorry," Rinia replied, "But you know that there is absolutely no way that I would ever follow a rider like Galbatorix."

"Yea, I already knew that," Murtagh said. "Well it's good to know that you're doing alright and I wish you luck in everything that you do."

"Wait, where are you going?" Murtagh stopped walking away and turned.

"So you don't want me to leave?" he asked with a grin.

"No, I was just expecting something, I dunno, more. Like more of an attempt." Rinia said blushing.

"But you said that there was no way you would ever join Galbatorix's side and I accepted it. That was why I came here and now that my job is done I can leave."

"Fine, then leave," Rinia answered tensely.

"Why are you getting mad at me?"

"I'm not mad," she said frustrated.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that you are."

"No, I'm not," she practically yelled at Murtagh who replied simply,

"Of course you're not." Rinia couldn't conceal a chuckle.

"That's so like you," she mumbled.

"What?" Murtagh asked.

"Nothing."

"No you said something."

"I said that it was so like you."

"So like me to what?" Murtagh asked defensively.

"Just like what you just did. It seems almost impossible for you to be serious for a second."

"I'm almost always serious," he replied angrily.

"Yes sometimes you can be serious, like the last time I saw you, but now you just act like absolutely nothing is wrong. You act like Alagaesia isn't in turmoil and that everything is fine."

"You know I'm going to leave now," Murtagh turned and walked towards his red dragon.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Murtagh turned around angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm asking you what the hell is wrong with you?" Murtagh stalked towards her.

"You want to know what the hell is wrong with me? Do you have any conception of who my father was? Who he really was? He was an ass, a horrible, inhuman man."

"Well so what?" Rinia asked curtly.

"What do you mean 'so what'? He was my father, I am him."

"No, you're not. You are so wrong, so what if he was your father? Big deal, it's _your_ fault that you think that you have to become him! _You_ agreed to serve Galbatorix. _You_ agreed to be known as Morzan's son. Yes your father was horrible, but _you_ need to stop trying to run away from his life and make your own life. If you didn't act like Morzan's son, people wouldn't look at you as Morzan's son." Murtagh stood silently and Rinia added quietly, "You don't have to be his son, you don't have to serve Galbatorix."

"I made an oath to him in the Ancient Language. Now I have no choice." Rinia sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Damn, well I kind of figured that, but hey it was worth a shot."

"We can't all be saints." Murtagh said as he sat down next to her.

"Are you referring to me as a saint? O god, that's funny." Rinia sighed then quietly added, "I'm sorry I yelled at you," as she placed her head on his shoulder. She then heard a low growl coming from behind them and they both quickly turned around and saw both Treskid and Thorn looking at them growling. Rinia and Murtagh both glared at their own dragon and then turned around.

"Nah, it's alright, I think I needed to be yelled at. You were right." They both sat quietly and stared as the sun began to set. "You know, I shouldn't tell you this but, Galbatorix is planning his final attack on what he calls 'the rebels of Alagaesia'."

"You gunna fight for him?" Rinia asked simply to which he simply replied,

"Yea. You going to fight against him?"

"Most likely," she replied then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Murtagh asked confused.

"Follow me."

"Where?"

"Just trust me. Come on follow me," she said as she walked away from where the dragons were. _You don't follow me_ she added to Treskid as she was followed away from the dragons by Murtagh. Treskid and Thorn both growled as Rinia and Murtagh walked away.


	23. Truth Like a Blazing Fire

TRUTH LIKE A BLAZING FIRE

Occasionally Murtagh would ask Rinia where they were going but she would never give him an answer. The two spent about half an hour walking, dodging tree branches as they walked, when finally they reached a small cave in a hill. Rinia led Murtagh through a few rocks in front of the cave and then said, "Here we are."

"Where are we?" Murtagh asked, still confused.

"I've never shown anyone else this cave. When I was young, maybe three or four, this was the cave that my mother and I stayed in before we found Mirieno of Furnmost. I came back here for a few days after her death. This is my favorite place in all of Alagaesia and I've never told anyone else about it before."

"Why are you showing me?"

"I don't really know, I just felt like I should," Rinia replied with a shrug. "Come over here," Rinia said walking towards a corner of a cave. "Do you see this rock? Mom and I used to pretend that it was a dragon, she talked a lot about dragons," Rinia said happily. It was so dark that Murtagh was hardly able to see the rock. "And do you see this corner?" Rinia asked walking to another end of the cave. "This was where Mom and I slept." Rinia continued to talk about the cave and give a tour as enthusiastically as if she was giving the tour of a castle she grew up in. Soon light began to creep into the cave and Murtagh walked over to the opening of the cave. He was huddled near the side of the cave watching the sun rise. Rinia walked over to him and said, "It's pretty isn't it?"

"Yea," he replied quietly.

"You know there's a dragon tale about why it's so pretty."

"Yea, I've heard it," Murtagh said with a grin on his face.

"It's my favorite dragon tale," Rinia said happily. "I make Treskid tell me the story over and over again."

"Treskid?" Murtagh asked worriedly.

"Oh, Treskid is the name of my dragon," Rinia said forgetting that she had never told Murtagh his name.

"Like the first green dragon that ever had a rider."

"Yes," Rinia said then asked amusedly, "Who did you think Treskid was?"

"What?" Murtagh asked, obviously embarrassed.

"Who did you think I was talking about because you obviously didn't know who Treskid was."

"I dunno, I was just confused."

"Of course you were," Rinia said gently, smiling. "What's the name of your dragon?"

"Thorn," Murtagh answered bitterly.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"It's just that having Thorn as a dragon is like having Galbatorix following me all the time. It's hell."

"I'm sorry," Rinia said quietly, placing her head on his shoulder. However when she did this Murtagh's mood changed instantly and he quickly stood up while saying,

"We should be getting back, I have to get back to Uru'baen."

"You don't have to be in such a rush."

"I'm not in a rush, I just really messed up."

"What did you mess up?" Rinia asked confused.

"I shouldn't have come with you here."

"Why?"

"Thorn, as a dragon, is supposed to be loyal to only his rider, but Galbatorix placed some kind of spell on him so that instead of being loyal to me Thorn is loyal to Galbatorix only. Everything I do and don't do gets reported back to Galbatorix."

"I still don't understan-"

"Don't you get it? Galbatorix will know that I came here with you instead of doing what I was supposed to do. He's going to know that there's something going on."

"So?"

"Don't you remember what I told you about my mother?! I put you in danger by agreeing to walk with you."

"Don't you remember that I don't care?"

"We have to go back now." The two of them rushed out of the cave and ran back through the forest. However before they reached their dragons Rinia stopped and asked,

"Do you let your dragon in your mind?"

"No, he wouldn't know what we did, but"

"Good," she said interrupting him and she grabbed him and kissed him. After the kiss ended she asked, "So he won't know that we just did that?"

"No," Murtagh answered, but now he grabbed her and kissed her. When the second kiss finally ended Rinia said,

"We should be getting back to our dragons, right."

"Yea I guess," Murtagh said reluctantly. The two then walked the rest of the way back to their dragons. When they reached Thorn and Treskid they saw the two dragons staring at each other harshly.

_Where did you go?_ Treskid asked Rinia angrily.

_Just for a walk. _Rinia answered.

_I don't trust that red dragon._

_I can see that._ She saw that Murtagh was trying to calm Thorn down, too.

_Pay attention to me!_

_Oh, calm down Treskid. You're acting immature._

_Maybe my large amount of knowledge fooled you but I am still new to this world so I have a right to act immature. _After Treskid said this Rinia saw in the sky a large figure, which as it got closer proved to be a blue dragon, Saphira. Saphira landed on the ground near Thorn and Eragon jumped off of her back. He hadn't seen Rinia yet and headed towards Murtagh, angrily.

"Why are you so far away from Uru'baen? So far away from your _king_?" Eragon asked with anger.

"I'm here on the king's bidding and I was just about to leave," Murtagh replied to Eragon with just as much anger as Eragon had given him. "I was here to recruit the next dragon rider for Galbatorix's service." Eragon hadn't paid much attention to Treskid before Murtagh mentioned him, but Eragon now looked at the green dragon with awe.

"Where's its rider?" Eragon asked, not noticing Rinia behind Treskid.

"Ran away, got scared when you landed," Murtagh answered simply.

"No I didn't!" Rinia yelled at Murtagh running out from behind Treskid.

"Rinia?" Eragon asked, then gave her a hug when she reached him. "What happened to you?"

"Long story," Rinia said to Eragon.

"How'd you get the egg?"

"Found it." Rinia was so happy to see Eragon again that she forgot that Murtagh was there.

"So you're a dragon rider?"

"Yea, my dragon's name is Treskid."

"Well, we all know how much I love reunions," Murtagh interjected, "but I really must be-"

"You know what Murtagh?" Eragon said harshly. "Go ahead, leave. You didn't need to announce yourself or anything like that. I could care less what you do, I don't care. Just shut up and go."

"Well, now that's not a very polite way to act, _brother_."

"You don't even know what you're talking about. I'm not Morzan's son."

"What?" asked Rinia.

"I'm not," Eragon said to Rinia and then directed the next thing he said to Murtagh, "we might share a mother, but I'm not the son of Morzan. Do you know why Selena left Morzan? She never loved him, she loved another man, my father. She didn't want me to grow up with a man who isn't my father and with a boy who was hardly my brother."

"Well," said Murtagh, "that's all well and good, but how do you even know this? Who could have told you? Selena is dead, she was murdered."

"No she wasn't. That's what I had heard, but I found her, I met my mother and she told me everything. She told me how she was terrified of Morzan which is why she pretended to love him, and she told me about the man that she did love, my father, who loved her. He killed Morzan to protect her."

"No she was murdered by Galbatorix, he told me so," Murtagh said angrily.

"He must have lied," Eragon said then added, "she took me to Garrow because she didn't want me to have the same fate that you had." Rinia could see that Murtagh was angry and most importantly hurt. She walked up to him and gently said,

"Murtagh," while trying to touch his face to comfort him. He slapped her hand away fiercely and harshly said,

"Shut up," he then turned to Eragon and coldly said, "well it doesn't really matter does it? You would have never been strong enough to be Morzan's son." He then mounted Thorn and flew off into the sky.


	24. Life Goes On But I'm Gone Without You

LIFE GOES ON BUT I'M GONE WITHOUT YOU

Rinia stood next to Eragon rubbing her hand that Murtagh had so cruelly slapped just a minute ago. To break the awkward silence Rinia asked Eragon, "Where did you find your mother?"

"After the Varden battle I went to Helgrind with my cousin, Roran, to save his fiancé. After we saved her we took her to a small town near Helgrind where I began to ask about my mother. I was told that she was dead and also told to give visit a woman in that town who would have more information about her. I found the woman and it turned out that she actually was my mother. She told me about my father and Morzan and why she left me to be raised by Garrow."

"Who is your father?" Rinia asked him.

"She told me to keep that a secret," Eragon said. "So what happened to you? Where did you go after the Varden battle?"

"First I was captured and taken to Uru'baen, I met Galbatorix and then I was able to escape."

"How did you escape? And why were you taken to Galbatorix?" Eragon asked.

"I escaped with help. The reason I was taken to Galbatorix was-"

"Who helped you escape?" Rinia had tried to avoid telling Eragon everything in detail, but he was beginning to pay more attention to detail, probably due to his training.

"Murtagh," Rinia said quickly then continued, "I have to tell you something about my past that I'm really hesitant about telling people. Do you know about the history of dragon riders?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you know about the Great Dragon Riders?"

"Yes, I know somewhat about them."

"Well my father was Gamiron, the last Great Dragon Rider. He was killed by Morzan when I was very young right after my brother was killed by Ra'zac. Galbatorix wanted my entire family dead so that there was no question about his authority. He tried to kill me by starving me of food and water, but I was able to escape."

"So that would make you the princess of the dragon riders?"

"Probably," Rinia said. "After my escape as I was going to visit Furnmost I found the dragon egg. I took it with me to Furnmost and there it hatched. While I was on my way back to the Varden Murtagh found me and asked me if I would join forces with Galbatorix. I said that I wouldn't and then you showed up."

"You said he helped you escape?"

"Yes, I did, but that isn't that important," Rinia stated with a hint of harshness in her voice.

"And this is your dragon." Eragon said motioning to Treskid who had been staring at Saphira for some time.

"Yes, Treskid. He can be a big pain." Treskid growled at Rinia when she said this and both she and Eragon laughed. "So Eragon tell me more about what you did in Helgrind."

"Well, I went with my cousin Roran to save his fiancé Katrina from the Ra'zac. We were able to save her, but when I left them in the Varden she was still unconscious. Saving her at Helgrind was tricky because there were so many Ra'zac there, but we were able to save her mostly quietly and as soon as we were out of Helgrind we rode to a small town just south of it, which was where I found my mother.

"After we reached the Varden I had heard that a green dragon had been sighted in the sky so I immediately set out to look for him and his rider which was when I found you and Murtagh," he spoke Murtagh's name with as much disgust in his voice that he would use when he spoke of Galbatorix. Rinia sensed Eragon's bitterness when he spoke of Murtagh so she quickly changed the subject.

"So your cousin is with the Varden you say?"

"Yes he is."

"Well, let's go, I'd like to meet him." Both riders mounted their dragons and they soon took flight. While they were in the air Treskid was constantly trying to speed up to prove his strength over Saphira, but Saphira would always catch up to him with ease, which seemed to anger him. _Treskid, stop acting silly, you know that you cannot outmatch Saphira._ Rinia said to the green dragon.

_But I can try. _Treskid replied while speeding up again and Saphira soon caught up with him again. Eragon and Rinia soon reached the Varden.

_Treskid, feel free to explore while I meet Eragon's cousin, just answer me if I call you._ With a nod Treskid flew into the sky and was soon followed by Saphira. As Rinia last glimpsed Treskid before he was out of sight she saw her dragon try to speed up.

"Roran is with Katrina at the healer's," Eragon said to Rinia and he then lead her to the healer's. Eragon stopped when he reached a small building and entered it. Inside of it there were many jars filled with different types of liquids and there were many cloths draped around the room. He led Rinia down a small dark hallway and then entered a room where there was a lovely young woman lying on the bed and a young man a little older than Rinia sitting next to her. The young man turned around and Rinia saw that he somewhat resembled Eragon.

"Eragon," the young man said and he walked toward Eragon and Rinia. "I've talked to the healer and she said that Katrina should regain consciousness soon."

"That's great Roran," Eragon answered him. "I'd like you to meet Rinia, a friend of mine. Rinia this is my cousin Roran."

"It's nice to meet you," Rinia said to Roran shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," Roran replied with a smile. "Oh and the unconscious girl on the bed is Katrina. You know Eragon had a crush on her when he was young." Eragon's cheeks turned a most intense shade of red.

"No I didn't!" Eragon said to Roran who just laughed at him. Rinia smiled at how well Eragon got along with his cousin. Soon the young woman in the bed moved and Roran rushed over to her side. The young woman opened her eyes slightly and said,

"Roran," her voice was very weak and Roran grabbed her hand and said,

"I'm here, you're safe now. You're in the Varden and Eragon is here and so is a friend of his," he then kissed Katrina lightly on the forehead making her smile. Rinia saw how just Roran holding Katrina's hand seemed to make her heal faster. She then thought back to her last contact with Murtagh, how he had so cruelly slapped her hand away. She rubbed her hand that was still red where his hand had hit hers.


	25. Will I Wake Tomorrow From This Nightmare

**Note: Okay so for this chapter I decided to switch from Rinia's POV to Murtagh's just so you can get a feel for what he's going through and because I love him (well duh) (-: R&R!**

WILL I WAKE TOMORROW FROM THIS NIGHTMARE

Murtagh lay down on his bed looking at his dark ceiling in his large room. His room had practically no light in it save from the candle he kept next to his bed. The sheets on his bed were a deep scarlet and his wardrobe was a dark mahogany. His room seemed very empty because that was in it was his bed, his wardrobe, and a chair in the corner. As Murtagh stared desolately at the ceiling he thought of what had happened the day before. He so much regretted losing his temper and slapping Rinia's hand away when she was only trying to comfort him.

However what troubled more than that was that Eragon was not his real brother and he knew who Eragon's father was. The murderer of Morzan, Murtagh's father; the rider Brom. He remembered meeting Brom when he first met Eragon, the old man seemed strong even as he was dying. Murtagh then thought on his mother Selena. She had saved Eragon from being raised as Murtagh was raised, but why had she not cared for Murtagh? He had always blamed his father for how messed up his life had become, but if his mother had cared for him he wouldn't be lying in Uru'baen. His life would have been different, he wouldn't be fighting for Galbatorix and he wouldn't have hurt Rinia the way that he did. For the first time in his life he cursed his mother instead of his father. However he was soon distracted by a knock at the door. "Come in," Murtagh said and a young man, a servant of Galbatorix entered the room.

"The king would like to see you," the servant said and then left Murtagh alone in his room. Murtagh soon got up and walked out of his room towards Galbatorix's throne room. He soon stood in front of the large doors leading to the throne room and after only a moment of hesitation he opened them. The large room was very dark as it always was, the only light illuminating Galbatorix sitting in his throne, with his red eyes glowing as they always did.

"Murtagh," the king spoke in a cruel tone. "I hear that the young dragon rider has declined my offer to join forces with me, is this true?"

"Yes, it is sir," Murtagh spoke, never making eye contact with Galbatorix.

"So you admit that you failed in the task that I gave you?"

"Yes, sir." Galbatorix then stood up, walked toward Murtagh and harshly slapped him across the face.

"You seem to be failing a lot lately," Galbatorix spoke severely. "First you allow that girl to escape and now you fail to recruit a dragon rider. I am beginning to doubt where your allegiances lie."

"Sir I swear to you that I always remain loyal to you," Murtagh answered the king with fear in his voice.

"Then why did you go with the dragon rider into the forest where I doubt you were trying to persuade her to join sides with me!?" the king yelled at Murtagh. "Do you not remember what I told you about your mother? How I killed her?"

"You didn't kill her," Murtagh said to Galbatorix.

"You dare to talk back to me?" Galbatorix asked with fury.

"She's alive, you never killed her," Murtagh said strongly. Galbatorix slapped him with even more force then before.

"I could've! Your mother was a whore and a cheap one at that. Morzan never truly loved her, he only loved what he got from her, everything except you. You think that you dispised your father until the day that he died? Not nearly as much as he dispised you. I didn't kill your mother because if I had it would have solved your father's problem. Your mother was the only thing standing in the way of him killing you! He would constantly talk about how much he wanted you dead, the only reason that you are alive right now is because I saw him in you, even staring at you now I can see your father's face."

"I'm not my father," Murtagh said with strength.

"Yes, you are. Every day you grow more and more like him, you have the same strengths as him and the same weaknesses. He wanted the whore as you want the girl," Galbatorix said with disgust.

"No, I am not my father. He was heartless and he was evil," Murtagh said.

"Oh, look in a mirror! If you consider your father evil you would consider yourself evil too and slapping away the girl who you obviously want is heartless." This last statement silenced Murtagh. He could deny the fact he was turning into his father forever, but Galbatorix was right. Every day he grew more and more like his father and every day it was getting harder for him to deny it. "Good, you're silent now," Galbatorix said. "Now go to your room and stay there, I'm tired of you." Murtagh turned around and walked out of the throne room. He headed to his room and he soon reached the familiar door. He opened the door to his room and sat on his bed. He punched the wall with his hand and bit his lip.

He couldn't help but hate himself as much as he hated his father. No matter how much he hated to admit it Galbatorix was right, he was turning into his father.


	26. So Far From Home

**Note: Okay we're back to Rinia's POV, R&R!!!! (-:**

SO FAR FROM HOME

Rinia stood outside Nasuada's office in Aberon with Eragon next to her. "I don't want to swear fealty," Rinia said to Eragon.

"Hey, I had to," Eragon replied, "I was hesitant at first, too, but all it means is that when the Varden fight you will defend them."

"Yea, but what if I don't believe in what they're fighting in? I mean, what if after Galbatorix is defeated they begin to fight for something wrong? I would have to fight for them."

"Then don't swear fealty," Eragon said.

"But wouldn't that be rude?" Eragon was unable to answer Rinia's question because a Varden guard walked towards them and said,

"Lady Nasuada will see you now," and Rinia followed him into Nasuada's office leaving Eragon to wait for her to return. Rinia entered the large office and saw in front of her Lady Nasuada standing in front of a dark mahogany desk. She also saw two other people in the office, a man and a woman, who she believed must be members of the Council of Elders.

"Good to see you again, Rinia," Nausada said to Rinia.

"It's good to see you too, Lady Nasuada," Rinia replied.

"Now as you know, you were summoned her because we hope that you will swear fealty to the Varden," Nasuada said and she was interrupted by Rinia.

"Please understand that I mean you no disrespect and I hope to fight for the Varden in the upcoming battle against Galbatorix, but I cannot swear fealty to one group of people. I mean no insult to you in anyway, but if I were to swear fealty to you and one day you were to fight for a cause that I didn't believe in I would have to fight against my beliefs. I do not mean that I don't trust your decisions or your leadership, but I just can't swear to you me fealty as a rider." The room was awkwardly silent after Rinia's speech, but the silence was soon broken as Nasuada said bitterly,

"Well then we can't force you to swear fealty so we are finished here," and with that Rinia was escorted out of the room. Eragon was waiting outside of the room for her and he asked her,

"So? How'd it go?"

"I got everyone really angry," Rinia replied.

"So I take it you didn't swear fealty," Eragon said.

"No, I just couldn't, sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Eragon said to lighten the mood, "Come on, let's go see Roran and Katrina, I hear that Katrina should be able to get out of the healer's today." Rinia nodded in agreement to Eragon's suggestion and followed him out of the large building. As Rinia was walking in the streets of Aberon she saw a young woman who she soon recognized to be her young cousin. Rinia walked up to Nayima and began scolding her like a mother would scold a young child.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Nayima with fury.

"I want to fight the Empire," Nayima answered strongly.

"You're too young and you have no idea-" Rinia started, but was interrupted by Nayima.

"I'm not fourteen anymore! I'm nearly sixteen and unless you've forgotten my father was killed by the empire, too!" she yelled at Rinia. Feeling rather awkward, Eragon tried to help the situation by saying,

"Rinia, you need to calm down, just try to under-"

"You seemed perfectly fine in Furnmost!" Rinia said to Nayima, completely ignoring Eragon.

"Listen to your friend, Rinia!" Nayima rudely said. Rinia had obviously become oblivious to Eragon and turned to him and asked,

"What did you say?"

"I was saying that you should try to understand what situation your cousin was in. I was only fifteen when I first left my home, too," Eragon said attempting to calm down Rinia. After a moment of deep consideration and a sigh Rinia said,

"Yea, I guess. Sorry that I yelled at you Nayima. Oh, Eragon this is Nayima," Rinia said remembering that she had never introduced them.

"Yes, I remember I met her when I first met you," Eragon said politely shaking Nayima's hand.

"You're the dragon rider, right?" Nayima asked with wide eyes, Eragon grinned.

"Yes, I am."

"Wow, I never met a dragon rider before," Nayima said in awe and Rinia coughed, "oh, except for Rinia of course, but I don't think that counts."

"Why not?" Rinia asked.

"Well, I've known you forever, I didn't meet you when you were a dragon rider."

"That actually makes sense," Eragon said, slightly laughing. "Oh, Nayima, Rinia and I were just going to see my cousin and his fiancé and if you want to you're welcome to come."

"Sure, I'd love to," Nayima said, smiling. The three of them began to walk down the street to the healer's. They soon reached the small building and entered it. When the three of them reached Katrina's door they saw that it was shut so Eragon knocked on the door. They heard some rustling coming from the room but the door was soon answered by Roran. "Hi Eragon, Rinia, and," Roran said and was cut short by Eragon who said,

"And this is Nayima, Rinia's cousin."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Roran said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Nayima replied. A young woman then appeared in the doorway and placed her hand on Roran's shoulder.

"Oh, Katrina this is Nayima, Rinia's cousin," Roran said to Katrina.

"Wow, I'm meeting a lot of people this week," Katrina said shaking Nayima's hand.

"I've met a lot of people in just one day," Nayima said, laughing.

"Well, Katrina and I were just going to get something to eat, but all of you should come, too," Roran said, putting his arm around Katrina's shoulder.

"Sure," Eragon said and Nayima, Rinia, and Eragon followed Roran and Katrina out of the healer's. They walked in the streets of Aberon until they arrived at a small tavern with a wooden sign hanging over the door that read "The Dragon's Taile Tavern." "I wonder if they mean dragon's tail or dragon's tale, the sign is confusing," Eragon said to the four standing next to him about the sign.

"Eragon," Roran said, putting his arm on his shoulder in an older brother way, "it all makes sense after the first few glasses of mead."


	27. Blue Wind

BLUE WIND

A burst of laughter came from the table occupied by Roran, Katrina, Eragon, Nayima, and Rinia. "Then Saphira fell down and almost squashed ten dwarves!" another burst of laughter followed this statement made by Eragon.

"Wow, I've never seen a dragon get drunk," Rinia said.

"Well, that story is nothing compared to the story of when Eragon first got drunk," Roran said, laughing.

"No, don't tell that story," Eragon said, but it was too late.

"When Eragon was fourteen I had a birthday celebration. It was his first time drinking mead and he drank a bit too much. Eragon told me that he loved Katrina and wanted to marry her," laughter from the others joined Roran's statement as did the reddening of Eragon's cheeks. "But, after finishing telling me this he fell down and didn't wake up for an entire day!" It seemed as if everyone except Eragon found this story amusing.

"It's not that funny," Eragon said, his cheeks still a magnificent red.

"Eragon, lighten up," Roran said. "I think that there wasn't a boy in our village who never had a crush on Katrina." This statement didn't do anything to help Eragon, but turned Katrina's cheeks a bright fuchsia.

"Roran!" Katrina said.

"Now calm down, I only said that to make Eragon feel better," he said before giving her a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh, god, you're so drunk," Katrina said laughing. The table was getting very loud and Rinia needed a second away from the chaos.

"I'm just going to go outside for a second," Rinia said to the table.

"Don't leave me alone with him!" Eragon yelled, it was quite obvious he was drunk. Rinia just laughed it off and went outside.

The cool air outside hit Rinia's skin as soon as she stepped out of the tavern. The weather was getting colder and Rinia could almost see her breath as she exhaled. Something comforting came from the fresh air, she couldn't tell what comforted her, but something did. She heard the tavern door open behind and she turned to see Katrina walk out of the tavern toward her, "What are you doing out here?" Rinia asked her.

"Just coming to ask you the same thing," Katrina answered with a smile. "How long have you known Eragon?" Katrina asked Rinia after a second of silence.

"I don't know, for a pretty long time, I guess," Rinia answered.

"So, you two are pretty good friends?" she asked.

"Yea, he's like a brother to me," Rinia replied.

"That's it," Katrina asked with a grin. At first Rinia was confused and then she realized what Katrina was asking.

"Are you kidding? I said he was like a brother and it would be gross to date your brother," Rinia replied calmly, making it clear that her only feelings toward Eragon were that of a friend's. Katrina laughed and said,

"Alright, I believe you," then she asked, smiling, "Well, is there anyone else then?" The cold air no longer comforted Rinia, every time it hit her she would feel as if cold icicles stabbed her.

"I don't think so," Rinia said, her smile gone.

"What do you mean?" Katrina asked her, concerned.

"Nah, it's nothing." Rinia replied quietly.

"You sure?"

"No," Rinia said, she had gotten tired of hiding what was happening from anyone.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, this person that I know, he's, well- under a lot of pressure, I guess. He's going through so much and he can be so harsh. It's like, I want to help him, but I can't," Rinia said and she couldn't keep herself from nearing tears. Seeing this, Katrina placed her arm around Rinia's shoulder and said,

"Nothing is ever easy, especially anything involving your heart. You need to make sure that this boy is worth it. There were times that I wanted to give up on Roran, but I didn't," she then looked into Rinia's eyes and said, "I cried so much when I was trying to figure out what was happening between Roran and me, but the tears were worth it."

"I don't even know what's going on with him, though. Even when I'm with him, he's usually so distant, like he's afraid."

"He probably is, and so are you. It's alright to be scared," Katrina said and then stood next to Rinia in silence. "Do you want to go back inside?" Katrina asked and Rinia silently nodded. As soon as they entered the tavern the warm atmosphere consumed them.

"There you two are!" Roran yelled, seeming even drunker then he had been when Rinia went outside. Rinia took her seat next to Nayima and saw Katrina taking her seat next to Roran, almost reluctantly.

"I hate you for leaving me here alone," Nayima whispered angrily to Rinia. "It's been so awkward."

"Well, I'm back now," Rinia said.

"Now, Rinia," Roran said loudly. "I haven't asked this question before because I'm usually politerer and soberer, but are you and Eragon together?" Katrina whispered something in to Roran's ear, but he ignored her, "So are you?"

"What the hell, Roran?" Eragon said, just as loud as Roran, "No, we're not!"

"Awwww, I think Eragon has an ickle crush!!!" Roran yelled.

"Roran, shut up," Katrina said.

"What, am I not allowed to annoy Eragon, now? God that's no fun!"

"You, know, I think that I should get Roran back to where he's staying," Katrina said awkwardly then helped Roran out of the tavern. Eragon, Rinia, and Nayima left the tavern shortly thereafter. After walking a few blocks Nayima said,

"Well, the place that I'm staying is right down this street so I guess I'll see you two tomorrow," she walked down the street after Eragon and Rinia said goodbye to her. The two walked in silence for a few minutes when Rinia asked Eragon,

"Are you alright?"

"Roran was being such an ass," Eragon said frustrated.

"Yea, but he was drunk and not even close to fact," Rinia agreed and Eragon nodded. "I mean, you're like a sister to me, anything more would just be weird."

"Yea, I never saw you as anything more than that." The two soon reached the street where Eragon left Rinia and she continued to her place alone. She soon reached where she was staying and right before she entered the door, she felt the wind brush on her shoulder and she was comforted.

**Note: I don't know if this came off a little bit as EragonRinia, but I'm just going to verify you that it isn't and never will be, so yea. I just figured that it would be something Roran and Katrina would address because they care for Eragon and stuff and they're pretty cool. Sorry about how long it took, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!**


	28. I Don't Do Sadness

**Note: WOOHOO 100 REVIEWS!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL YOU REVIEWERS, YAYYY!! I decided to do another chapter in Murtagh's PoV because while listening to the song "Don't Do Sadness" I got inspired for this chapter so READ AND REVIEWWW!! (sorry its kinda short) **

I DON'T DO SADNESS

Murtagh entered the dark familiar throne room and saw Galbatorix sitting in his throne, grinning. "Good, you got my summons," Galbatorix said to Murtagh, who didn't dare to look at him in the eye. "Do you remember that horrid girl who you failed to recruit as a dragon rider?" Fury filled within Murtagh, hearing Galbatorix talk about Rinia that way and he looked up at the evil man. "Well, you are aware of the soldiers that I have patrolling Alagaesia with orders to bring me any news that I might find helpful? Well, one of them brought me news that I think that you would be interested in," Galbatorix paused and looked at Murtagh with a sinister grin on his face. "The girl has found companionship with Eragon, your brother."

It felt as if a large rock had been dropped into Murtagh's stomach and he felt as if he could throw up. Smiling at his reaction Galbatorix said, "I thought that you might find that interesting. The girl you fell for has fallen for another, your brother. You know, I am very happy that I didn't kill her, she turned out to much more helpful alive."

"He's not my brother," Murtagh said, it was the only thing that he could say, the only sentence he could form. He felt as if his world had been ripped out from under him.

"What was that?" Galbatorix asked, dauntingly.

"I said, that Eragon isn't my brother," Murtagh said, stronger.

"Oh, well that's a shame, it's so much more dramatic if he's your brother, but no matter, you were once good friends with him," Galbatorix's tone was light and happy, as if he were playing a game. Then, more serious, Galbatorix said, "I trust that now, you clearly know where your allegiance is." Murtagh nodded in response and Galbatorix said, still serious, "good, you may leave now." Murtagh left the large throne room and headed back to his room.

He entered his room and muttered a curse after sitting on his bed. He knew that the entire ordeal was his fault. He had pushed her away; when she tried to comfort him he slapped her hand away. He knew that Eragon would be kinder to her and he knew that she deserved someone like Eragon.

But, he couldn't help being furious at her and at Eragon, as well. Something inside of him wanted to wring Eragon's neck. Eragon had taken away the one thing that stopped Murtagh from falling off of the world. He wanted to get on Thorn, fly to the Varden and kill Eragon, but he knew that if he attempted it, Galbatorix would stop him and punish him. Murtagh heard a knock on his door and said harshly, "What?"  
A young servant of Galbatorix entered the room and said quietly, "Galbatorix would like to see you."

"What the hell could he want with me now? I just saw him," Murtagh said, even harsher then before.

"I-I don't know, sir," the young servant answered, intimidated by Murtagh.

"Well, you can tell him that I'm not in the mood," Murtagh said and the young boy nodded and ran out of the room. Murtagh was no longer intimidated by Galbatorix, like he used to be. The pain that Galbatorix could cause him was only physical and Murtagh was sure that nothing could be more painful than the hurt he felt presently. A few moments later Murtagh heard another knock on the door and the young servant entered his room again. "What now?"

"Si-sir, the king said th-that he wanted to se-see you now," the young boy stuttered.

"Why?"

"He-he said that it had t-to do with th-the other dragon riders," the young servant was terrified, but his message angered Murtagh and he picked up a drinking glass that was next to his bed and threw it at the young servant, missing his head by only an inch.

"Tell him, that I will not speak to him now!" Murtagh yelled at the young servant who had turned a ghastly pale. The young servant ran out of the room, just like he had done minutes before. Moments later the knock on Murtagh's door was louder then it had been before. Not waiting for his answer, a large soldier entered the room and said in a deep voice,

"Galbatorix will see you, _now_," the man's tone was strong, yet Murtagh still defied him.

"I will see him, when I want to," Murtagh said, strongly. The mammoth soldier would not take no for an answer. He walked towards Murtagh and grabbed his shirt and forced him out of the room. No matter how much Murtagh resisted, the large soldier outmatched him and Murtagh was soon forced into the throne room.

"I don't accept this!" Galbatorix yelled angrily. "When I summon you, you come before me! No more of this resistance!"

"I just finished speaking to you, what do you need now?" Murtagh asked, equally as angry as Galbatorix was.

"We will attack the Varden, within the week," Galbatorix said, fiercely, "and this will be the last time, I will go with you."

"I'm ecstatic," Murtagh said, sarcastically.

"You will not address me like that again!" Galbatorix yelled. Murtagh only stared back at him, defiantly.

"Fine," he said.

"Good," Galbatorix said, "Now, I need you to assist with the preparations for the battle." Murtagh listened as Galbatorix gave him instructions for what he would do to prepare for the final battle. After Galbatorix was finished with him, Murtagh went back to his room.

He lay on his bed, thinking about the upcoming battle. He then let his mind think on things that he didn't want it to. He saw Rinia when he closed his eyes to try to sleep and he could almost feel a tear forming in his eye, but he wiped it away. He wasn't going to think about her, he wouldn't allow himself to be sad.


	29. It's Cold in These Bones

**Note: Rinia's PoV. Oh and in this chapter I refer to Alagaesian money, I just decided to call them bucks, because that's simpler.**

IT'S COLD IN THESE BONES

"What was his name?" Katrina asked Rinia as they walked through the streets of Aberon.

"Murtagh," Rinia told Katrina.

"What happened?" Rinia sighed and then said,

"I met him when I began traveling with Eragon to the Varden and we became good friends. When I found out he was the son of Morzan, I was startled, but I soon forgave him because I believed him when he told me hated the label, I wish I hadn't." After taking a pause, she continued, "He saved my life during battle and we spent a few days, Eragon, Murtagh, and me, just enjoying ourselves as friends. Then Murtagh was caught in a small battle and he disappeared, everyone thought he died. But, he didn't and he ended up fighting for Galbatorix in the most recent battle. He killed King Hrothgar.

"I got captured after that war and was brought to Galbatorix and imprisoned. He helped me escape and told me," another pause and a deep breath, "he told me he loved me. While I was riding away from the castle I found Treskid's egg. The next time I saw Murtagh we talked and then Eragon showed up, and the two of them argued and then when I tried to comfort him, Murtagh slapped away my hand." Rinia stood in the sun next to Katrina, silently for a few moments then Katrina said,

"Wow, that's a lot to go through."

"Yea," Rinia replied

"You know, I wonder if Eragon managed to wake up Roran yet," Katrina said, slightly laughing. "I bet you 15 bucks, he hasn't." Rinia smiled and replied,

"I'll take that bet." Katrina and Rinia walked towards the place where Roran was staying. They entered the building and then entered the first door on the right and saw Roran, lying on the floor and Eragon standing against the wall, trying to suppress a laugh.

"I know that face," Roran said to Katrina as she walked in. Only Rinia heard her mutter,

"Damn," and then hand Rinia 15 bucks.

"I fell and Eragon won' help me geddup," Roran said, tired. Katrina shot Eragon a scowl and she bent over to help up Roran. As he stumbled to his feet, Rinia walked over to where Eragon was standing and he asked her,

"Where's Nayima?"

"Oh, she's still sleeping. I decided not to wake her," Rinia replied and then heard Roran say to Katrina,

"Let's go out again tonight." Katrina tried to suppress a laugh, but failed and said,

"No."

"But, last night was amazing," Roran said.

"Roran, last night you got drunk and I practically had to carry you home." Rinia and Eragon both burst out in laughter. Roran glared at Eragon, but Katrina kissed him on the forehead and said, "but, it's alright because I love you." Roran smiled at her and she said, "How about some fresh air?" He nodded and the four of them, Roran, Katrina, Rinia, and Eragon, left the building and walked around in the fresh air. "So, how did you get from your bed to the floor in the other room?" Katrina asked Roran.

"Well, Eragon helped me out of the room, but when I tripped and fell on the floor, all he did was laugh and he wouldn't help me up," Roran replied and Eragon whispered to Rinia,

"It was really funny," and Rinia had to suppress a laugh.

"Eragon," Katrina said, "why wouldn't you help Roran up?"

"Well, you see, I hurt my back and when I attempted to bend over a little bit, pain went through my back," Eragon replied.

"I see," Katrina said, grinning slyly, "and when was it that you hurt your back?"

"Um, well," Eragon stuttered, "when I was walking home last night, I fell, right Rinia?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh yea," Rinia replied, causing Eragon to sigh in relief, "but, I thought that you fell on your arm." Katrina smiled and Rinia said, "Gotcha."

"Thanks a lot," Eragon replied disgruntled as a young man in Varden uniform ran up to him and said,

"You are Eragon Shadeslayer?"

"Yes," Eragon replied, confused. The young man then turned to Rinia and asked,

"And you are Rinia, the dragon rider?" She nodded then asked,

"What is this about?"

"Lady Nasuada would like to see you and Eragon immediately in her office."

"Um, alright" Eragon said and then turned to Roran and Katrina and said, "I guess I'll see you guys later." Then Rinia and Eragon followed the young man to Nasuada's office. When they entered the office they saw Nasuada speaking to Jormundur. She then turned to Eragon and Rinia and said,

"Good, you're here. Now, there have been rumors that Galbatorix is planning his final attack on the Varden. I've summoned you two here because I want you to patrol some of the land north of where we are to see if anything is coming. Will you two be willing to do that?" Rinia looked at Eragon, who looked back at her and they nodded. Eragon turned to Nausda and said,

"We will be glad to help you."

"Good," Nausada said. "Now, I want you to start patrolling as soon as possible," she said, rushing. Eragon said,

"We can start as soon as right now."

"Good, so I guess you two should be off then?" she said and then Eragon and Rinia were quickly escorted out of her office.

"Wow, she was in some rush," Rinia said to Eragon as they walked outside. As soon as they were out in the sunlight they saw Treskid and Saphira fly towards them. _Hey, Tresky,_ Rinia said to her dragon.

_Don't call me that in front of Saphira!_ Treskid replied frustrated. Rinia only laughed and mounted him as Eragon mounted Saphira.

"I guess that we should split up, for now," Eragon said. "Saphira will contact Treskid if I need your help and Treskid should do the same." With a nod, Rinia took up into the sky and flew away from the Varden.

**Note: REVIEW!! And I am so psyched about the next chapter soo yea. I promise you the next one will be awesome.**


	30. Its Broken Inside, I'm a Man and a Child

**Note: Murtagh's PoV. Okay, I love this chapter it's like my child (that was given to me by Melchior) and I (unlike Wendla) am actually alive and it is born (yea, you might not get that, but I know that one of you will)!!!! SO pleasee review!!**

IT'S BROKEN INSIDE, I'M A MAN AND A CHILD

Murtagh rode on Thorn south, towards the Varden. Galbatorix had wanted him to "assess the enemy's army", but he knew the real reason Galbatorix sent him on this mission. Ever since the news about Rinia and Eragon, Murtagh had become fiercer and less merciful. Galbatorix probably believed that if Murtagh was able to actually see the two of them together, he would become as heartless as his father and would willingly take his place.

As Murtagh neared his destination, he saw a magnificently blue dragon flying and, unable to control himself, direct Thorn at it. The rider on the other dragon, seeing Murtagh approach, flew down to the ground and Murtagh followed. The two riders dismounted their dragons in a clearing surrounded by trees and approached each other. When they were close enough to each other, Murtagh punched Eragon in the face. The two stared each other down and then Eragon punched Murtagh in the face.

The fight had begun. The two leapt at each other, arms swinging wildly, first Eragon would be punched, then Murtagh and so on. Then Eragon punched Murtagh with all of his strength, kncking him down to the ground and giving him a bloody lip. Angered, Murtagh said, "I protected you on our first journey to the Varden, but now, I'm gunna kick your little ass."

"Oooh," Eragon replied dauntingly and then Murtagh charged at him. With one strong punch from Murtagh, Eragon's lip became as bloodied as his. Both enraged, the two began to use their surroundings to get a head up on the other. Eragon cornered Murtagh against a tree and punched at him, but Murtagh was able to dodge these punches and got himself out of the trap and he ran away from the tree. Eragon followed him like a mad animal, but Murtagh found a thick tree branch and began to swing it at Eragon. However when Eragon dodged this weapon, it hit a larger tree branch causing it to fall and distract Murtagh long enough for Eragon to get farther away from Murtagh.

"Aww, look at you, little Brom Jr, You gunna run to your mommy and cry?" Murtagh asked dauntingly.

"My father was braver and better then your father was!" Eragon yelled at him. Murtagh only replied,

"Ugh, I'm crushed," then charged at Eragon again, but Eragon took out a small dagger and held it to his throat. "You gunna kill me like your father killed my father?" Murtagh asked. Then he knocked the dagger away and said, "You don't have the guts. You were never big on killing. You wouldn't kill someone unarmed," Murtagh said, then spoke in his ear, "bad for the friendly dragon rider image." Infuriated, Eragon tried to punch him, but Murtagh grabbed Eragon's fist as it neared his face. "Uh-uh, you don't want to be doing that. I'm already wounded, see?" Murtagh said dauntingly, pointing to his lip, "you might not seem like such a saint. Oh, wait, you aren't," then he punched Eragon square in the jaw knocking him over. "Next time think before you lust," he said menacingly.

"What are you talking about?" Eragon asked, angered.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Murtagh said disgusted. "Just like your father, clueless when it was convenient for him. He tricked my father in that way, but you aren't going to trick to me."

"Look, I know that you have every right to be angry at me, I'm furious at you, but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about when you mention lust."

"Like hell you don't," Murtagh said coldly. "You know, I've seen my father, in my dreams, haunting me ever since I was young. Screaming at me to avenge him, but I haven't had reason to until now." Murtagh unsheathed Zar'roc and held the glowing red blade to Eragon's throat. He could tell that Eragon was filled with fear and he was readying to take his final blow when a green dragon approached the two, distracting Murtagh and Eragon was able to get up and run away from him.

As soon as the rider was near enough to the ground they leapt off their dragon. As she neared Murtagh, Rinia took out a knife and held it up and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?" She didn't wait for his answer to run towards Eragon and ask him, "Are you alright?"

"How sweet, the loving couple," Murtagh said bitterly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rinia asked angrily approaching him.

"Like you have no idea, oh you're so damn innocent, aren't you?"

"I _do_ have no idea what you're talking about!" she yelled.

"All of Alagaesia knows!" Murtagh shouted angrily. "The sweet pair of dragon riders, defending Alagaesia while holding hands, but never anything more than holding hands because that might be sinful."

"Your information source must be seriously messed up, because nothing that you're saying sounds remotely true," Rinia said, still with anger in her voice. Not believing her Murtagh said,

"You know what? Forget it, just tell your little Varden chief to be ready for battle," then he walked back to Thorn, mounted him, and flew off into the sky, leaving Rinia and Eragon sitting in the field, watching him fly away.

**Note: Sorry it was kind of short, but I love my child no matter what! REVIEWW!**


	31. Mama Who Bore Me

**Note: Rinia's PoV. Come on people, only 2 reviews for my last chapter? You can do better. REVIEWWW!!!!! (-: **

MAMA WHO BORE ME

"Are you alright?" Rinia asked Eragon after watching Murtagh fly away. He touched his bloody lip and said,

"Yea, just a scratch," then he wiped some off the blood off with the back of his hand. "Do you know what that was about?"

"No," Rinia replied quietly. "He seemed to think that we, you and I, were together."

"I am really getting tired of people thinking that."

"Me, too." After a few seconds of silence Eragon added,

"But, he seemed really upset, like, crazy upset." Rinia nodded then Eragon asked, "Did you and he, um, have something going on?" Rinia sighed then headed towards Treskid.

"You know, believe it or not, he isn't my favorite thing to talk about."

"Well, I want to talk about it," Eragon said as he followed her. "Do you have any idea what he's done? Do you know how dangerous he is?" Rinia turned to face him and said,

"Please, stop. You were his friend once, too, remember?"

"Yea, but I stopped being his friend when he changed. Look, it might be hard for you, but-"

"Stop talking! You sound like a brother, and guess what? You are not my brother! We're friends, that's it. My brother is dead." Rinia mounted Treskid and flew towards the Varden.

_That was pretty harsh._ Treskid told her.

_He's not my brother._

_You're right, he's not, but he was only trying to look out for you. He had a point, too._

_What point?_ Rinia asked, angry.

_About that boy. Eragon was just beat up by him. Would you want Eragon to be with someone who beat you up?_

_No, but that's different-_

_No, it's not. You would be concerned for his safety as he was concerned for yours._

_But, my safety isn't in jeopardy around Mur-_

_What about when he hit you? _Rinia was silent for a moment and touched the hand that Murtagh had hit.

_It was only my hand._

_Yes, but still, you were hurt, I know. I would try to kill that boy-_

_He has a name you know._

_Yes, I know, but I could care less. _Rinia rode in silence for a few minutes. When they reached the Varden, she asked Treskid to fly down so she could get off. He did as he was told and she dismounted him and walked toward the place that she was staying. She was sure that Eragon would fill in Nasuada of what had happened, so she didn't worry about stopping at her office. When Rinia got into her room, it was still light out, but she needed to rest so she lay down on her bed and fell asleep and dreamed.

_At first she only saw a red dragon in front of her and the rider on the dragon reached up to their helmet and- a flash of white light and the image disappeared._

_She was sitting in what seemed like a white room and saw a woman at the other end. As the woman approached she recognized her as her mother, only with more joy then she had ever seen her while living with Mirieno. "Mom?" she asked quietly. The woman approached and sat down neat to her._

_"Yes," her mother replied._

_"Why- Why are you here?"_

_"Because I'm a mother and my daughter needs help," she kissed Rinia's forehead, then asked, "What's the matter?" Rinia filled her in on the all too familiar story while her mother sat next to her and listened. After Rinia finished the story, her mother thought for a bit and then said, "You know, when I was your age, I was already pregnant with your brother. I was young, I admit, maybe too young, but I loved your father with my entire heart. Not everyone finds someone when they are young that they love as I loved your father. Do you love Murtagh?"_

_"I thought I did, but-"_

_"That's not what I asked. You don't stop loving someone for what they do. Your feelings towards them might change for a little, but you don't stop loving someone."_

_"I don't know."_

_"Why were you so upset when he slapped your hand?"_

_"Because I was only trying to help him and-"_

_"So your feelings were hurt? Rinia nodded and her mother continued, "Were your feelings hurt today, when he yelled at you?" again Rinia nodded. "So, do you love him?" after a moment of hesitation Rinia nodded again. "Sweetie. You can't blame him for the situation that he's stuck in. Especially for what happened today, he was probably as hurt as you were."_

_"I doubt it," Rinia replied, stubbornly. Her mother smiled at her and said,_

_"Well, I don't."_

_"But, aren't you mad at me?" Her mother looked at her, somewhat surprised._

_"What would I be mad at you for?"_

_"Well his father killed dad. Wouldn't you be mad at me for falling in love with him?"_

_"He didn't choose his father." After a small moment of silence Rinia said,_

_"Mom, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle this."_

_"You have to figure out that on your own."_

_"But, mom, can't you tell me? Why won't you give me any way to handle this?"_

_"Goodbye, sweetie, it's time for you to wake up."_

_"Mom," Rinia said as the image began to fade. "Mom!" she said even louder, leaving her dream._

"Mom," she said, but her eyes were open and she was lying in her, bed awake.


	32. Listening For the Hope, For the New Life

**Note: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Yea, this kinda took longer than my other chapters but I had so much stuff for school this week, like I had to draw this insane drawing by hand and I am in the middle of a research paper AND writing an article for my school paper so yeaa everything is pretty much insane, but enjoy the chapter.**

LISTENING FOR THE HOPE, FOR THE NEW LIFE

Rinia looked out her window and saw that it was the morning, which surprised her because she thought that her dream was only a few minutes long. She loved the dream that she had about her mother and hated it, too. Why hadn't her mother given her any answers? Rinia didn't want to know if she loved Murtagh, she knew she loved him, but she also knew that she had to try to forget about him. The only advice that her mother gave her, she ignored. She didn't plan on forgiving Murtagh anytime soon.

But, what about that other dream that she dreamt? She had seen him, not his face she knew it was he from the dragon, but when he was about to take off his helmet, the image disappeared. With this dream still troubling her, she washed up and got ready for the day. Pushing the dream aside, she decided that the first thing she had to do was reconcile with Eragon. She found Eragon in the streets walking with Roran. "Hey there, Rinia," Roran said with a smile.

"Hey, um, could I speak to Eragon?" Rinia replied, Eragon was silent.

"Well, sure," Roran said then stood next to Rinia and Eragon for a few awkward moments.

"Uh, I meant alone," Rinia said, as politely as she could to Roran.

"Oh, alright," Roran said. "I'll just go find Katrina," and he walked away.

"You want to yell at me some more?" Eragon asked bitterly.

"No, I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I know that you were only trying to help. I was just frustrated. I'm sorry," Rinia said and after a moment of what seemed like consideration from Eragon he said,

"Of course I forgive you." Then he added, "But, you have to understand where I'm coming from. I was great friends with him, too, and I want to be able to go back to where we were before he was captured. All three of us, we got along really well, but he has changed. I don't think that he's really smiled since he was captured, which must be around almost a year. I'm not saying that he will always be as brutal as he was yesterday, but you have to understand that everything is more complicated now then it was before. He chose his side and you chose yours." Rinia stood, looking at Eragon and she did see that he was only trying to help her.

"Yea," Rinia quietly agreed. "Did you tell Nasuada about the events of yesterday?" Rinia asked, changing the subject. Although a little startled by this sudden change Eragon said,

"Yes, I did."

"So what are her plans?"

"Well, what she told me was that she was having Jormundur ready the army and that she planned on departing either late tonight or early tomorrow."

"That's soon."

"Yea," Eragon said. "You want to try and find Katrina and Roran?"

"Sure," Rinia replied and the two set off to look for Katrina and Roran. They found the two only a few blocks away, but Katrina and Roran were not their normal lovey-dovey pair. Katrina looked frustrated at Roran who just looked dumbstruck. "Hey," Rinia said to Katrina, rather awkwardly because both Eragon and Rinia felt awkward. Noticing Eragon and Rinia, Katrina said,

"Hi, you two," as normally as she could and Roran tried to get back to his normal self as well. "Rinia," Kartina turned to her and asked, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Um, sure," Rinia replied, confused. Katrina grabbed Rinia's arm and hastily walked away from Eragon and Roran. As soon as the two were out of earshot, Rinia asked, "What's up with you and Roran?"

"Oh, that's," Katrina took a pause, "nothing."

"Look, you know that you can tell me," Rinia said, comforting. "Anything you want to get off your chest, I'm here." Katrina shook her head and said,

"It's not that big a deal." Rinia could tell that it was a big deal, but she let the subject drop. "So how are you doing? I heard about what happened."

"I'm fine," Rinia lied.

"You don't look it," Katrina said.

"Gee thanks," Rinia replied, with a bit of a laugh.

"I meant that you look like something's up."

"It really isn't that big a deal." Still skeptical Katrina said,

"Alright." The two walked in silence for a little bit, and they found what looked like a small field, with bales of hay near what must have been the farm that owned the land. "I haven't seen fields in Aberon before."

"I think that we walked just south of Aberon, into Guniron, there are more small farms here then in Aberon." Katrina nodded then sat down on a bale of hay. After a few moments of silence Katrina said,

"I think it's over between Roran and me."

"What?" Rinia asked, startled. "That's insane, you two are so perfect together."

"Not exactly," Katrina said, sadly.

"Look, you two might have a disagreement, but there are some people who are just meant for each other and you two are two of those people. Look everyone has fights, but you shouldn't just give up so easily."

"It's a little bigger than a small disagreement."

"Still, every couple has their share of problems, but you work it out and talk to each other." Katrina still looked doubtful, but Rinia said, "Look, just give it another chance, you should never give up hope so easily." Katrina considered what Rinia said for a few moments and then said,

"I'll talk to Roran tonight and we'll _try_ to work things out."

"Which you will."

"We'll _try_."

"Good," Rinia said and smiled, "think what would happen if you didn't have me as a friend." Katrina laughed and said,

"Getting in a fight would be a lot easier."

"Well, life isn't supposed to be simple. Come on, let's go back to Eragon and Roran." With a little hesitation, Katrina said,

"Alright."

**Note: Hmm, I wonder when I will tell you readers what's up between Roran and Katrina… well that depends on the amount of reviews I get! REVIEW!**


	33. The Shadows Bring the Starlight

**Note: REVIEW DUDES!!! I'm not satisfied with the amount of reviews I got last chapter so you're gunna have to wait until the next chapter to find out what's wrong with Roran and Katrina, I actually wasn't gunna tell you this chapter anyway, but I want to blame you guys… JK (-:. REVIEW!!**

THE SHADOWS BRING THE STARLIGHT

"Katrina," Roran said as Rinia and Katrina neared Eragon and him. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright," Katrina said then walked away from Eragon and Rinia with Roran.

"Do you know what's up with them?" Rinia asked Eragon who only shook his head.

"It has Roran really distracted though, when I was talking to him he seemed really distant." Eragon and Rinia stood for a few minutes quietly waiting for Roran and Katrina to return. But, before Roran and Katrina returned a young soldier walked up to Eragon and Rinia and said,

"Eragon Shadeslayer and Rinia," the two nodded and the young man continued. "Jormundur has sent me to notify you two that the army will be departing late tonight, in about five hours, and he expects you at the departing site in five hours."

"We will be there," Eragon replied and the young man left.

"Five hours," Rinia said. "It feels so soon. Like too soon."

"Yea, I know what you mean." A few more minutes passed with no sign of Roran and Katrina.

"I'm going to get check on Nayima, do you want to come?" Rinia asked getting tired of waiting for Katrina and Roran to return. Eragon took one more look to see if the two were coming then said,

"Sure." Eragon and Rinia walked towards the place where Nayima was staying. It was a large, white building and they entered it. Like Roran's building, there were scores of doors. Since Rinia had never been here before she followed Eragon to what seemed like the third or fourth door on the left. He knocked on it and Nayima soon answered.

"Hey," Nayima said with a smile on. "Come on in." Rinia and Eragon entered Nayima's place. It was small, with a nook for cooking, a place for sitting and eating, another room, which was probably where Nayima slept, and a small bathing room. Rinia and Eragon sat down on the bench next to Nayima. "You've heard that the Varden army is setting out tonight, right? I'm so excited," Nayima said eagerly.

"Wait, why are _you_ excited?" Rinia asked Nayima.

"Well, because I'm going to fight."

"Haha, no you're not."

"Yes, I am," Nayima said strongly.

"You are way too young."

"I am so tired of this," Nayima said to Rinia, frustrated. "You always think that I'm too young and I'm not."

"You want to fight?" Rinia asked Nayima angrily. "What, do you think that it's glorious? Have you ever killed anyone? Seen anyone die? No, you haven't. You hear stories from people coming back from war. They talk about how well they fought, exuberant war stories, right? They don't tell you how many sons they took a father away from, how many widows they've made. You never get used to it. I've fought before, I've killed men, seen them die and almost died myself and there is nothing glorious about it."

"You know I invited you in here because I thought that you wouldn't freak out on me," Nayima said after a moment of silence, "but you did. You always act like you are the only one of us that has been through anything difficult. I watched my father die and why did he die? Why did the Ra'zac come into our village that day? All those innocent people, why did they die?" Nayima looked at Rinia, who couldn't sustain eye contact with her. "I know that I'm young, but I have no family save you. I'm not fighting for glory, I'm fighting for my dad."

"You think that he would want you to fight? You think that he would want his daughter to become a hardened soldier, to take away fathers from other daughters?" Rinia asked with all the strength that she had left and then she stood up and left Nayima and an awkward Eragon sitting in the room. She walked out of the building and into the sunlight turning into the night light.

She wandered around aimlessly, looking for nothing and looking for everything. She needed someone to talk to, but someone she could really be angry at, someone she could direct all her fury at. Other people had parents that they could direct this anger at, Rinia didn't. Other people even used siblings to get rid of this anger, but Rinia didn't. She couldn't talk to Eragon because she didn't want to get mad at him and even if she could find Katrina she wouldn't be able to talk to her. _God damn it!_ Rinia thought to herself. _Treskid!_ she called out in her mind

_Be right there._ she heard her dragon reply calmly, she hated that he was so calm. How could he be so calm when she was so not calm. Soon she heard the flapping of wings coming from behind her and she turned around to see her magnificently green dragon land behind her.

_I need you to take me somewhere. _she said to her dragon.

_Where? _her dragon asked.

_Follow where I lead you._ Rinia said, not wanting her dragon to know where she was headed.

_I'm not a horse._ Treskid replied, frustrated, but he reluctantly let her on his back.

_Treskid, I need you to fly, like, super fast because we need to be back to the north of Aberon in four hours._ Treskid nodded his large head and took off into the sky, following Rinia's directions. She could hardly believe how fast he was flying, to anyone on the ground they must have looked like just a green blur. She had told Treskid to head for the Ramr River, but when they were a few miles south of it, she told Treskid to slow down and be cautious. They were near Uru'baen when she told Treskid to let her off, which he did reluctantly.

_Do you know where we are? _Treskid asked angrily.

_I had no idea._ Rinia said sarcastically. _I have everything planned out, just stay here._ Treskid angrily followed her directions. Honestly, Rinia had more of a rough outline of a plan that, had she not been so rash, she possibly could have planned. Noticing her hesitation Treskid said,

_You don't have a plan, what are you doing?_

_I'm winging it, Tresky._ Rinia called him that to make him angry.

_You always wing it, we're going to get killed._

_What do you mean we? Just stay here. _Rinia crept away from her dragon, towards Uru'baen. As a result of the impending battle, there was a lack in security of the castle. Even with the lack of security, Rinia realized that she had been too quick to go there, she didn't have a cloak or anything that she could put over her head. But, she didn't leave because of this lack of disguise. She neared towards the entrance and saw only two guards, she could have easily defeated them with a sword, but all that she had was her dagger. Still she crept nearer to the entrance. When she was only a few paces away from the guards, she leapt out of the shadows she slit one of the guard's throat and she knocked the other on unconscious by knocking his head against the wall. Luckily, one of them had a cloak and she took it and put it on.

She entered Uru'baen with her face covered and most of her body covered as well. She only passed two men who thought that she was just a young servant before she realized that she didn't know where she was going. The next man that she saw, she stopped, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. She prayed that this man would just think her a servant. "Excuse me," she said in her best young man's voice. The man looked at her and asked harshly,

"What?"

"Could you tell me where the dragon rider's room is?" An almost sinister smile spread across the man's face causing Rinia to take a deep breath.

"Sending another weak servant to the boy's room, eh?" the man laughed. "Good old Galbatorix, go up two floors on the flight of stairs at the end of this hallway and his room is the second one on the right." Rinia nodded and thanked the man making him laugh more as he walked away. She took a deep breath and followed the man's instructions. She walked up the winding stairs and found herself in a long corridor. She walked slowly, every footstep echoing in the deserted hall. She stood in front of the second door on the right and knocked on it. She heard a thud and a muttered curse and a deep voice harshly say, "Damn it, I thought that I told you people I wasn't going to answer any more calls for the day."

"It's urgent," Rinia said in her young man's voice.

"Of course it is," she heard him say again. "Come in, then, if it really is _urgent._" One more deep breath and Rinia entered the room. "What is it?" Murtagh asked. He was standing in the middle of the room and he looked exhausted. Rinia really should have thought out a plan because she stood there, in front of Murtagh and she had no idea what to do. Rinia took a deep breath and took the hood off and said,

"I lied, it's not that urgent."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Murtagh asked angrily.

"I came to talk."

"Why? Did you and your ickle Eragon get in a fight?" he asked.

"Ok, we can start there. Where the hell did you get that whole "me and Eragon" thing?"

"A little bird flew up to my windowsill and told me," he answered sarcastically.

"Well, it might interest you to know that your little bird was wrong. From what I've heard your little bird has lied to you before." He didn't look Rinia straight in the eye, he looked away for a second and said,

"Well, that doesn't exactly matter, now, does it? So, I was wrong, oh well. Why did you really come?"

"I don't even know," Rinia said after a deep breath. "I just followed an impulse and I came."

"Well, I'm so lucky, aren't I?" Murtagh asked sarcastically.

"Yea, you are," Rinia answered with the same amount of sarcasm that Murtagh had used. "Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what?" Murtagh asked in an ass like manner.

"You know what? Forget it," Rinia said putting her cloak back on and preparing for leave. "Just forget that I came, forget everything, this is pointless." Rinia turned around and was ready to leave, when Murtagh took a breath and said,

"Wait," Murtagh said grabbing Rinia's arm. "Look, I'm sorry, I know that I can be, well-"

"Impossible, difficult, ass-like," Rinia added to Murtagh's statement who just looked at her and said,

"I wouldn't use those exact words, but I guess so."

"Yea," Rinia replied rudely.

"Alright. Fine. But, you have to understand how hard everything has been. You want to know why I'm like this?" Murtagh lifted up a sleeve of his shirt revealing small scars and a few burns. "And that's not it, there is so much more. I know that you wish that I could be light-hearted and fun and all those other things, but I can't." he ran his hand through Rinia's hair.

"But, why do you have to be such an ass? You beat up Eragon, why would you do that? You had no reason to do that?" Rinia asked angrily.

"I was told that you two were together, what was I supposed to think?"

"Why would you believe that? That's really stupid," she said looking at Murtagh with honest eyes.

"Look, I really don't know what to believe," Murtagh said.

"You could believe me," Rinia said, with a small smile.

"If you'll let me," Murtagh said as he placed his hand on Rinia's face.

"I could," she said quietly and he kissed her and she let him.


	34. I Wish I Knew How To Quit You

**Note: I am really sorry about how long this took, I had midterms and my huge research paper was just due and my computer was down for a few days and I broke my finger so I typed half of this with one hand, but I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!! YAAAYY!! So just 'cause I feel like it I'm going to set up the ages of the main characters, because in the Inheritance series you kinda have an idea of their ages, but I'm going to just decide on the ages, some of them might not be the exact age in the Inheritance Cycle but whatevs. Rinia- 17 (nearly 18), Murtagh- 19, Eragon- 17, Nayima- 15, Katrina- 20, Roran- 20 **

I WISH I KNEW HOW TO QUIT YOU

As Rinia pulled her shirt over her head she tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened. She turned around and saw Murtagh sitting on the bed, his shirt lying next to him, putting his boots on. He could see the paleness in Rinia's cheeks and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rinia replied, a little flustered. Murtagh stood up and walked over to her and asked,

"Are you sure?" Rinia nodded and replied,

"Yes." Rinia was just about to kiss Murtagh when she heard a knock on the door.

"Under the bed," Murtagh whispered, "get under the bed!" Rinia followed his instructions and crawled under the bed while Murtagh yelled at the door, "Is it impossible for you to just leave me alone for five seconds? Go get a drink or something!" As soon as Rinia was completely under the bed, Murtagh opened the door. Rinia saw what looked like the shadow of a very large man.

"Galbatorix would like to speak to you immediately," a deep voice said.

"Well, I'm crushed, I thought that you were here just for the pleasure of my company," came Murtagh's sarcastic reply.

"Sarcasm isn't necessary," the deep-voiced man replied, "Galbatorix would like to speak with you immediately."

"Well, I just don't think that I am in the proper attire to see the king, but if you insist," Murtagh began to walk towards the door when he was stopped.

"Put on your shirt then report to the throne room immediately," the deep voice commanded and then the large man left the room. As soon as the door closed behind the man, Rinia saw Murtagh's face looking under the bed at her.

"Sorry about that, but I have to go to the throne room," Murtgah said apologetically. "Don't leave, okay?" Rinia nodded and then Murtagh added with a smile, "you can get out from under the bed now." After Murtagh got off of the floor Rinia crawled out from under the bed. She saw Murtagh put on his shirt and then he kissed her on her forehead and left the room. Rinia sat down on Murtagh's bed and she was thankful to be alone, to be able to think. She couldn't truly figure out how she felt, she couldn't think of a word that accurately described how she felt. Different. That might be an accurate description of her feelings. She grabbed her knee and held it close to her chest and she let her chin rest on the top of her knee. She was tired, so tired. She wanted to lie down and fall asleep, but she didn't. She just sat on the bed, trying not to fall asleep. She waited for what seemed like hours, but in actuality she only waited for a few minutes until Murtagh entered the bedroom, angrily.

"What happened?" Rinia asked, getting off the bed. When she didn't receive an instant reply from Murtagh she asked again, "What happened?"

"He found out about the break-in," Murtagh replied, "and guess who he has decided to blame? Me."

"How did he find out?" Rinia asked.

"Apparently a dead guard and an unconscious guard were found outside." Rinia closed her eyes and cursed in her mind. "Why did you kill two guards and, more importantly, why did you leave them in plain sight? Do you realize how stupid that is?" Murtagh asked Rinia angrily.

"Well I really wasn't considering the consequences, I was a bit more concerned with keeping myself alive," she replied back crossly.

"Well, maybe it will make you happy to know that you're lack of any good judgment, got me into trouble."

"Well, I'm sorry," Rinia said, hurt, but her tone didn't faze Murtagh a bit.

"You know, sometimes I just wish that we never started this thing, I wish I knew how to quit you," Murtagh said angrily to Rinia.

"Then why don't you?" she asked Murtagh frustrated. "Sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it and it's so hard for me to just see you once in a blue moon. It's because of you that I wasn't cautious, I wanted to see you so badly that I didn't take precaution." Rinia's eyes began to tear up, but she tried to wipe away her tears. Murtagh cursed under his breath and hugged her intensely. She fell into his arms, and collapsed into his chest, weeping fiercely.

**Note: Sorry it's so short, but it would have taken me forever to type the rest of the chapter and I just wanted to get my story updated, so I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**


	35. Our Cheeks Can Brush

**Note: So my finger I officially broken so that's why it took me FOREVER to write this chapter. Also I haven't read Eragon or Eldest in FOREVER and I've gotten sooo addicted to Twilight so that's why I haven't updated, but here you go, ENJOY!!! (BTW… fluff warning, I just couldn't help myself)**

OUR CHEEKS CAN BRUSH

"I'm sorry, Rinia, I really am," Murtagh said to Rinia as her tears began to dry out. "I acted like a total ass."

"No, I'm sorry, I should have been more cautious."

"Look, stop apologizing for something that isn't your fault," Murtagh said fiercely looking into Rinia's eyes. As she was about to open her mouth to protest, Murtagh interrupted, "Look, please, just stop apologizing."

"Alright, I'll stop," she said quietly. "I'm sorry," she added, but then she noticed the look on Murtagh's face and added, "for all the apologizing." When a smile spread across Murtagh's face Rinia couldn't help herself from smiling in response.

"Well, I'll forgive you, if you stop apologizing for once and for all, alright?" Murtagh asked jokingly and Rinia nodded in response. He smiled once again and kissed the top of Rinia's head and he ran his fingers down the side of her jaw. "Let's just take a break from the whole fighting thing, I don't really enjoy it that much," he said looking into her eyes.

"Truth be told, I don't really enjoy it that much either," she replied, his dark eyes hypnotizing. She stared into his eyes, the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen. She studied every aspect of them and she noticed the hint of green that was hidden away in them, making the darkest shade of hazel eyes that she had ever seen. "You know, your eyes have a little green in them," she said to Murtagh. His grin was almost childish as he dropped her gaze for a split second to look at the ground, but he then regained her gaze and held it stronger than he had before as he began to lean in closer to her. He couldn't have been more than a centimeter from her face when he said,

"You probably should leave soon."

"No," she replied softly, shaking her head. "I don't want to."

"I don't want you to, either, Rinia," Murtagh said, "but you really have been here for too long." Rinia's eyes became wide as she asked him, panicked,

"How long have I been here?" Surprised by her sudden worry Murtagh replied,

"Almost two hours, I would guess." Rinia had completely forgotten about her agreement to meet the Varden army, well, now. Rinia groaned and Murtagh asked her, "What?"

"I have to meet the Varden right now," Rinia grabbed her cloak and rushed out of Murtagh's room. She practically sprinted out of the castle and as soon as she felt the cold rush of the night air on her face, she heard Treskid angrily ask her,

_What the hell was that about?_ Ignoring his rude question for a minute she mounted him and he knew to fly toward the Varden army. _Well, aren't you going to answer my question?_

_Just be quiet and focus on flying,_ Rinia replied and Treskid snorted in response, but remained silent for the rest of the flight. As soon as Treskid began to fly closer to the ground and the Varden army was visible, Rinia leapt off of Treskid's back and began to look for Eragon. It didn't help that the Varden army had become visibly larger since the last battle, but she continued to look until she finally saw Eragon standing in a small clearing near Roran and Katrina, who had obviously solved whatever problem they'd had.

"Good, you're here," Eragon said as soon as he saw Rinia. "Now, would you mind telling me _where_ you were, to begin with? I looked all over Aberon trying to find you and your cousin was freaking out."

"First of all, calm down," she told Eragon, not for the sole purpose of telling him to calm down, but to buy herself time to figure out an alibi.

"I'm calm," Eragon said, obviously not calm.

"Alright," Rinia said and then paused, still not entirely sure what to tell Eragon. "I just flew around on Treskid and I guess I lost track of time. Sorry."

"Okay," Eragon said, relieved, "well it just matters that you're here now and we're leaving soon." He then turned to Roran and Katrina, who were locked at the hip, and asked Roran, "You ready?" Roran nodded and kissed Katrina's forehead and began to walk away, but Katrina grabbed at him and kissed him, just in case it was their last kiss. The two never formally said goodbye, but their actions spoke the most powerful goodbye of all. "Katrina," Eragon said, "watch after Rinia's cousin."

"What?" Rinia asked, she had been under the impression that her cousin was going to fight in the battle, much to her dislike.

"She changed her mind," Katrina said gently, "she decided to stay behind." Eragon motioned to Rinia for her to follow Roran and him, but she said,

"Just a minute," he nodded and disappeared into the crowd with Roran. As soon as the two were gone Rinia turned to Katrina and said smugly, "So, I guess you and Roran solved your problem," Katrina nodded, smiling, and Rinia continued, "What exactly did you two solve?"

"Well," Katrina said slowly, "you know how Roran and I love each other, right?" Rinia nodded impatiently and Katrina continued, "well, just yesterday, I went to the healer because she had told me that she wanted to keep a close eye on me," another pause, Rinia was getting impatient, "you know how some healers are very gifted in a particular aspect of healing, right? Well, the healer that I went to was very skilled when it came to, er, well-"

"Just tell me!" Rinia said, she had never been a patient person.

"Well, I'm, er, pregnant," Katrina said, "the healer had like a second sense for things like that and she told me I was pregnant. When I told Roran, he was as surprised as I was when I first found out and he was unresponsive and I got angry at him because I thought that it was just him being irresponsible, but he was just shocked. We talked it out last night and he's actually really happy."

"Oh, wow," Rinia said, shocked by the news. "Does Eragon know?"

"Well, I didn't tell him, but I'm guessing that Roran has told him by now," the shyness that had been on Katrina's face was replaced by obvious joy. Although Rinia wanted to talk to Katrina more, she knew that she had to go find Eragon.

"That's great Katrina, but I really have to go-"

"It's alright, I get it," Katrina said. "Good luck," she said and then hugged Rinia. "Don't get killed or anything like that," Katrina said, jokingly, but there was seriousness behind the joking façade. After a quick "goodbye" Rinia walked into the crowd of soldiers where Eragon had disappeared only a few minutes earlier. It took her a few minutes, but she eventually found Eragon and Roran and she went to go meet them. Before she could anything to either of them, a young soldier walked up to them and said,

"Eragon Shadeslayer and Rinia, Jormundur wants the two of you to meet him at the front of the army, follow me," the two did as they were told and followed the young soldier.

"Katrina told you about Roran and her, right?" Eragon asked Rinia as they walked.

"Yea," she replied, "I can't help, but feel bad for her, though."

"Why?" Eragon asked.

"Well, with Roran going off to battle, it has to be scary for her, you know. She has to be afraid that he won't come back."

"She would be afraid, even if she wasn't pregnant."

"Well, of course she would be," Rinia said, "but now she's probably considering the future even more and worrying what would happen if Roran didn't return." Eragon agreed and they soon reached the head of the army. Rinia recognized Jormundur standing, strongly and intimidating. When Jormundur saw them, he addressed both of them,

"I expect the two of you to ride your dragons ahead of the army and report back any knew news. You will be able to take a break when the entire army takes a break, understood?" Both Rinia and Eragon nodded and Rinia could tell that she wasn't the only one intimidated by Jormundur. The two dragons were instantly in front of their riders and both Eragon and Rinia mounted them.

"Good luck," Eragon mouthed to Rinia and she set off into the sky. There was no denying that she was nervous about the upcoming battle, but she thought back to the moments that she had shared with Murtagh earlier and her nerves seemed to calm, especially when she thought about the hint of green that was hidden in his dark eyes.


	36. Sometimes Goodbye is the Only Way

**Note: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, but it's pretty long so, enjoy!**

SOMETIMES GOODBYE IS THE ONLY WAY

As Rinia flew ahead of the Varden, she noticed Treskid's unusual silence. _ Treskid, are you alright?_ Rinia asked.

_So _now _you decide to talk to me, _Treskid answered rudely. _I'm not really in the mood._

_Treskid, I'm sorry,_ Rinia said as she petted her dragon sweetly. Treskid snorted in response and said,

_Fine, I guess I could forgive you._ A smile spread across Rinia's face and she asked,

_So, what did you want to discuss with me before?_

_Why did you decide to go to Uru'baen?_ Treskid asked angrily. _You know how dangerous it is there! _Rinia took a deep breath and said,

_I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid talking about this. _Rinia took another deep breath and continued, _Before we left, I had been talking with Nayima and I got angry, I guess I needed an outlet for my anger. I made you take me to Uru'baen because I wanted to speak with Murtagh._ This statement obviously made Treskid upset, because the dragon exploded with an angry response,

_Why would you even think of that as a plausible action?! That is probably the most terrible, ill-conceived, stupid plan that I-_

_I know,_ Rinia replied sternly, _but, we're both fine, nothing bad happened. Calm down. _Treskid was obviously still angry, but did not argue any more. Changing the subject Rinia asked, _Have you been enjoying your time with Saphira? _Rinia could instantly feel the change in Treskid's mood.

_It's been good, she's been teaching me how to fly better, _Treskid replied slightly awkwardly. Rinia couldn't keep herself from smiling at her dragon's childish shy joy. She also couldn't stop herself from teasing Treskid by asking,

_Do you have a little crush on her?_ Treskid immediately made a sharp movement, similar to that of a horse's buck. If a dragon's face could turn red, Treskid's face would have been the deepest shade of red possible. Rinia laughed at her dragon's actions and said, _I'm sorry if I embarrassed you._

_What? You didn't embarrass me,_ Treskid lied, _I, um, was trying to wake up my legs, they had fallen asleep._

_Oh, alright._ Rinia said, still laughing to herself. The two flew in silence for a bit, surveying the land. If it had not been for the fact that she was in the sky, Rinia would have probably fallen asleep. The job was boring and tedious, but mostly boring. They had been flying for what seemed like hours and nothing had happened.

_Eragon says that we can head back now,_ Treskid said all of a sudden.

_Alright then, let's head back,_ Rinia said and her dragon immediately changed directions and flew back to where the Varden army was setting up camp. Soon after Treskid and Rinia landed, Rinia saw Eragon and Saphira land. _Oo, look it's Saphira,_ Rinia teased her dragon, who growled at her in response. _Oh, sorry, did your leg fall asleep again?_

"You didn't see anything, right?" Eragon asked Rinia as her approached her.

"No, did you?"

"No, of course not. But, I have to report back to Jormundur anyway, do you want to come? Treskid could stay here with Saphira," he suggested.

"Sure," Rinia replied and then turned to Treskid and gave him a look, to which he growled in response. Rinia laughed at her dragon as she followed Eragon to meet Jormundur. They found Jormundur giving directions to a few young soldiers trying to put up a tent; he looked frustrated. When Jormundur turned away from the uncoordinated soldiers, he noticed Rinia and Eragon.

"Ah, you two have returned," Jormundur said. "Did either of you see anything?"

"No," Eragon answered.

"All right, then," Jormundur said. "You may go." He walked away from Rinia and Eragon.

"Well, that was exciting," Eragon said when Jormundur was out of earshot. "Come on, lets go find some food, I'm starving." The two walked around the large Varden camp until they found a big group of people sitting on the ground and eating what looked like stale bread and some kind of stew. Eragon and Rinia saw a portly woman dishing out the food and they went over to her and they both got a piece of bread and a small cup of the stew.

"Eragon!" someone exclaimed as Rinia and Eragon were sitting down to eat their food. They soon saw that the person who had called them was actually not a person, but the dwarf, Orik.

"Orik," Eragon replied, trying to sound as excited as the dwarf, but failing. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, interestin' you should ask. Many o' the dwarves decided not to continue to fight fer the Varden after what 'appened to King Hrothgar," the dwarf was silent for a moment in recognition for his late king. "But seein' as how Hrothgar 'ad always liked you, I figgired that he would want me to fight, if not fer the Varden, fer you."

"Well, uh, thank you, Orik," Eragon said weirdly and Rinia laughed.

"Well, I was just sayin' hello, the smell o' that food nauseates me," Orik said while scrunching his face up like he smelled something bad. "Hopefully I'll run into you again," he said and he walked away.

"He's such an odd dwarf," Eragon said as he watched Orik disappear into the army. After he shook his head once, he turned back to Rinia and asked, "Where exactly did you go when I couldn't find you?"

"Um, well, you know, just a few random places," Rinia replied nervously.

"So nowhere that you should tell me about, right?" Eragon asked slightly inquisitively. As Rinia shook her head Eragon said, "You know, dragons are very interesting creatures. I mean, they can talk to each other and communicate with their riders. Therefore dragons can share information that their rider might be hesitant to share like you not telling me about your little visit to Uru'baen." Rinia knew that she was caught, and she said,

"Well, there's a good reason that I didn't tell you why I went to Uru-"

"Do you have any idea how insanely stupid that was?" Eragon interrupted angrily.

"Yes."

"First of all, what if Galbatorix had found about your little visit? You were in the same castle as a man who wants you dead, and if he had found you he probably would have killed you and the Varden need your help as a dragon rider. Secondly, you have no good reason to go there."

"I did," Rinia said quietly.

"Then share that reason with me," he continued heatedly. "Because I know that you wouldn't be stupid enough to risk your life to see him."

"Well, I guess that I did, but-" she replied softly, but was interrupted by Eragon.

"So you had no good reason to go there."

"I had to see him," Rinia said honestly.

"Have you already forgotten what happened the last time that you saw him? Could you really have that bad of a memory?"

"Listen to me," Rinia said, frustrated. "I love him. I know that it was stupid, but I _had _to see him. I could die during this battle, he could die during this battle," the thought sent a shiver up her spine.

"You still shouldn't have gone," Eragon said, surrendering his immense anger.

"I know," she replied. They sat eating their food quietly for the next few minutes until the entire army was asked to rest for the night. Rinia and Eragon parted ways and Rinia was directed to a small tent that she had all to herself. In the tent she saw a hand and a half sword that she was meant to use in battle and a bow with arrows. She fell asleep as soon as she lay down.

The next morning she was awakened by the sound of an alarm, signaling that it was time for the army to begin moving that day. Rinia packed up her sword and bow with arrows and headed outside of her tent. The resting site was chaotic, with every member of the Varden collecting all of their supplies quickly because no one wanted to upset Jormundur. She searched for Eragon until she found him speaking with Jormundur. When he saw Rinia he turned to her and said, "Good morning," and then she said goodbye to Jormundur and walked with Rinia. "We're doing the same thing today that we did yesterday," he continued.

"Alright," Rinia replied.

"Jormundur wanted me to ask you," he added, "how much experience have you had with magic?"

"Not much," she answered. "Why?"

"Well, both dragon enemy dragon riders have been exquisitely well trained in magic and we, well, haven't." The two continued to walk until they weren't in the massive chaos of the Varden preparing to leave and Eragon said, "So because it's important that you know at least some magic, I'll just give you a quick crash course on magic." Rinia nodded and awaited Eragon's instruction. "Alright, so be cautious because even the easiest spells can drain you of energy quickly. So first I'm going to show you how to raise a stone, just to introduce you to magic. Stenr resia!" Eragon said as he held his hand over a rock and the rock began to rise from the ground. After a few seconds Eragon let the rock drop and looked at Rinia, "Alright, you can try now, but be careful." Rinia nodded and found a rock on the ground that was small.

"Stenr reisa!" she said and the rock slowly began to rise, she felt a little weaker, but not an immense amount. She raised the stone until it was about the same height that Eragon's had been and then let it drop.

"How do you feel?" Eragon asked inquisitively.

"I'm fine," Rinia said, the magic hadn't drained her the way that Eragon had warned her that it would.

"When I first tried magic, I couldn't do that," Eragon said, awed. Rinia shrugged and Eragon continued. "Now this other spell that I'm about to teach you requires more energy and is much more difficult, but I'll teach you it because it is important. Do you mind if I use this spell on you? I promise it won't hurt and I won't make it too strong."

"Sure," Rinia replied.

"Alright, thrysta!" Eragon said and he pushed Rinia back slightly. "Now, when used with more energy, it is a lot stronger. Now you try."

"Thrysta!" Rinia said as she aimed at Eragon, she caused him to be thrust back a few feet. "Sorry!" Rinia yelled as Eragon stood up.

"How do you feel, now?" Eragon asked.

"Alright," Rinia said, the spell had only drained her of a little more energy than the other one had.

"Um, okay. So we have to leave soon, but you should know that magic uses words of the ancient language and, well, it's hard to explain. For example, stenr reisa means raise stone, so by saying stenr reisa, you are literally able to raise a stone, do you get it?"

"Yea, I think so," she replied as Treskid and Saphira arrived to meet them.

"I could tell Saphira a few spells that you should know and she could tell Treskid while we are riding, just so that you're prepared."

"Sure," Rinia replied, excited that she was learning magic. Both she and Eragon then mounted their dragons and took off into the sky. While they were patrolling she was learning more magic, Eragon telling Saphira, Saphira telling Treskid, and Treskid telling Rinia. They continued with this routine for almost two hours until Eragon communicated to Rinia that they had to return to the Varden, quickly. Rinia was confused at the haste at which she had to return to the Varden, but she followed his instruction anyway. Rinia reached the Varden a short time after Eragon did. "What happened?" Rinia asked him as soon as she landed on the ground. The army was rushing around, even quicker than they had been in the morning.

"I saw Galbatorix's army, they are not so far away," Eragon replied.

"How did they move so fast? I didn't see them," Rinia asked, surprised.

"I don't know," Eragon said. The two then saw Jormundur rushing toward them.

"Eragon you will have to be responsible for fighting Galbatorix and the other rider," he said looking at Eragon, he then turned to Rinia and said, "Eragon has told me that you have never received proper instruction regarding magic, so you can fly lower and assist the Varden army on the ground." Not waiting for a response from either of them Jormundur then rushed off to assist the rest of the army.

"Eragon," Rinia said, "I could still help you higher up in the air, it won't be that difficult."

"Look," he replied, "I have to agree with Jormundur on this one, you should assist the Varden closer to the ground they need your help and you really don't know enough magic to survive against a rider like Galbatorix."

"I don't have to use magic, I could just distract him for you," she replied. "Please."

"Fine," Eragon said regrettably, "but I still think that you should stay closer to the ground and help the Varden."

"Thank you," Rinia said excitedly and she gave Eragon a hug.

"Don't die," Eragon replied jokingly and then he mounted Saphira and flew away, towards Galbatorix's army. Rinia saw the Varden army marching in a large group heading towards the opposing army and she mounted her dragon and flew off into the sky.

She flew for, she didn't how long, but it seemed that after too short a time she was able to see Galbatorix's army. She turned around and saw the Varden army getting nearer to the other army. She stopped flying for a bit to get a hold of her fear. She saw Eragon ahead of her, stopped too. But, in every second Galbatorix's army got closer, as did the Varden army. Then she saw the dragons, one red and the other black, flying over Galbatorix's army. The two armies were almost close enough to touch each other. She saw Eragon fly up higher into the sky and she saw the black dragon mirror him. Still filled with fear Rinia began to fly towards where Eragon has flown, but she was stopped. She saw s great red dragon in front if her and an armored dragon rider on the dragon's back. The dragon rider took off his helmet and Rinia saw Murtagh's comforting eyes.

"Where do you think that you are going?" he asked her.

"To help Eragon," she replied.

"Don't," Murtagh said weakly. "Please don't," he begged, his eyes weak.

"But Eragon needs my help," Rinia protested.

"I _need_ you to be safe, or more safe than you would be if you were attempting to fight Galbatorix. Please," he pleaded.

"Alright," Rinia gave in, "but if he needs my help, I will be there to help him."

"Thank you," he said and then was about to fly off when Rinia added,

"You be safe, too." He only smiled and laughed and then flew off, until she couldn't see him. _Treskid, tell me if Eragon needs my help._ Her dragon nodded and she flew to help the Varden fight the much stronger army of Galbatorix.


	37. The Fault is My Own

Note: Sorry that this chapter is short, but I really wanted to try to update before another millennium passed because I've been

**Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long and I'm sorry that I've been updating slower than a glacier moves. As always, read and review.**

THE FAULT IS MY OWN

She was going to be alright and that was all that mattered to him. As Murtagh flew up higher in the sky to help Galbatorix fight in the final battle he realized that he valued her life more than his own, which was strange to him because he never believed that he would value someone else's life more than his own. He honestly loved her and he knew that without her, he would have no reason to live.

As he flew up higher into the sky he saw Eragon and Galbatorix fighting and Eragon was clearly outmatched. Eragon looked worn out and he had many visible bruises while Galbatorix looked exuberant and energetic. Even though he and Eragon were not rally getting along he pitied him. He wanted to help Eragon somehow, but knew that he couldn't.

"Murtagh!" Galbatorix called to him. "Come and help me!" Even thought Murtagh was filled with reluctance and hatred for Galbatorix he followed his orders. "Stay here and fight, I must check on the army," Galbatorix instructed and then he flew down bellow the dark clouds filled with oncoming rain. Murtagh raised his arm to curse Eragon, but stopped because he knew that one more curse could very likely kill him.

"Why'd you stop?" Eragon asked weakly. "Just do it, Galby might get mad if you don't."

"Well you would very likely die if one more curse hits you and Galbatorix still wants your dragon," Murtgh said, justifying his small act of kindness.

"Wow, well that is just so damn saintlike of you," Eragon replied rudely.

"Well, if you want to die, I have no problem with that," Murtagh bluffed.

"Yes you do," Eragon replied, "because if you kill me, that would really make her angry and I bet that you really would hate that, or maybe you wouldn't care."

"What the hell are you implying?" Murtagh asked, infuriated at Eragon's insinuation.

"You know damn well what I'm saying and you can't say that I'm not completely without reason. In the past you seem to have had no problem with making her upset and that is not alright at all. But it seems to me that you were only nice to her when it was beneficial to you. You know that she deserves so much better than you, but you continue to be selfish and hurt her just to make yourself happy," he responded with venom in his voice.

"You have no idea what the hell you are talking about so just shut up!" Murtagh yelled as he raised his hand to curse Eragon, but he stopped himself. "Just be thankful that I have some self control."

--

As Rinia flew over the bloody battle she would shoot arrows at any soldiers that seemed to be on Galbatorix's side but it was more difficult than she thought that it would be. _You know, now would be an awesome time for you to realize that you can breathe fire!_ Rinia said to Treskid. Treskid let out a breath, but still no fire came out.

_Sorry, I guess that I'm too cool to breathe fire. Haha, get it? Cool as in cold and it's funny because fire is-_

_Yes Treskid I get it. _Rinia replied, her dragon's annoying sense of humor not seeming as cute as it had after the first pun.

_Jeesh, sorry._

_How's Eragon? _Rinia asked.

_Not dead,_ Treskid replied.

_Great._ Rinia replied. As she flew above the battle she wished that she could help more. _Treskid, fly above the battle and, I dunno, try to scare the bad guys, I'm going to fight._

_I don't know if that's such a-, _but before Treskid could finish his sentence Rinia had jumped off of her dragons back and was headed towards the bulk of the battle. As soon as her feet touched the ground she unsheathed her sword and began to fight. She would hack at any soldier that came near her.Occasionally she would glance up quickly and she would see Treskid flying grandly over the battle. Sporadically, she would be able to see the outline of three dragons fighting above the clouds, but she would quickly bring her attention back to the battle on the ground. She began to lose energy, but she refused to allow herself to weaken, so she continued to fight.

All of a sudden she felt warmth on the battlefield and she looked up and she saw Treskid breathing fire and she smiled because she could not help herself from being proud. However her happy mood was abruptly ended as she felt a pain in her side. She turned around and saw a soldier of Galbatorix holding a sword that had her blood on the blade. Though she began to feel lightheaded she was able to kill the soldier, who seemed to be young with not much training. _Treskid! _she called out weakly in her mind and within a second her dragon landed on the ground next to her, killing a few soldiers in the process. Treskid growled at any soldier that got near the two of them and allowed Rinia to climb onto Treskid's back.

As soon as she was settled on Treskid's back, she ripped a strip of material from the bottom of her skirt and she wrapped it around her side to stop the bleeding. She rested her head on her dragon's neck and was about to close her eyes when her dragon's voice rang throughout her head, _Eragon needs our help!_ Rinia was suddenly alert as she instructed her dragon to fly upwards.

--

Murtagh circled Galbatorix and Eragon trying as much as he could to stay out of the fight, but it was nearly impossible. Galbatorix would constantly yell instructions at him and he would have to follow them. The curses that he aimed at Eragon were purposefully very weak, but the last curse had been stronger than he had attempted and he had nearly knocked Eragon off Saphira. Galbatorix had taken advantage of the situation and had instructed Shruikan breathe fire on the weakened rider and his dragon, but Murtagh had tried to diffuse the fire as much as he could without being too obvious, but he had failed.

"What was that about?" Galbatorix yelled at Murtagh who only shrugged in response. "Well next time-" Galbatorix had begun to say, but he stopped and an expression of shock crossed across his face.

"What?' Murtagh asked, but as he turned around, fear filled him. He saw a large green dragon and Rider that he recognized. The dragon flew towards Eragon and Saphira and the fear that filled his body presently was renewed with strength when he saw Galbatorix aim a curse at her. For a split second he couldn't breathe but luckily she and her dragon were able to avoid it. Obviously annoyed with Rinia's presence Galbatorix would send curse after curse her way, but she was very fast and would avoid all of them. Soon it seemed as if Eragon and Saphira had renewed their energy and they began counter attacking.

The sky soon became very dangerous and would even cause Galbatorix to worry a bit, but he never stopped fighting. Murtagh could not concentrate on anything else other than Rinia, the thought of her getting hurt or killed was too unimaginable that he had dedicated himself to protecting her, however, the events that happened next were too fast for Murtagh to even realize what was happening until it was over.

Galbatorix threw a grave curse at Eragon, distracting everyone, but it in fact missed Eragon. Then all to quickly Galbatorix threw a curse stunning Rinia's dragon and then instantly threw another one knocking her off him. Murtagh could no longer breathe and worst of all he couldn't do _anything_. His anger and sadness took over him and he stunned Galbatorix and Shruikan and then flew Thorn quickly down to the ground. He no longer cared about the result of the entire battle he had only cared about protecting her and he was not able to when he needed to the most and he knew that if anything happened to her, he would not be able to live with himself.

**Note: I really will **_**try**_** to get the next chapter up as soon as I can and I want to apologize again for the long wait and I want to thank you guys who are still reading this (I know that at least two of you are). Thank you for sticking with me and sticking with this story.**


	38. Something Inside You is Crying

**Note: WHOA IT HAS BEEN ALMOST FOUR MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED!! Haha I suck a lot. Well anyway I have finally updated!! **

SOMETHING INSIDE YOU IS CRYING

It had started to rain, but he hadn't noticed. He flew dangerously fast toward the ground, but he didn't care. He needed to get there in time to save her, he couldn't let her die, he wouldn't say goodbye. He was finally close enough to the ground that he could jump off. He was so preoccupied that he hardly noticed that the fighting had stopped. Then he saw her and his heart dropped. She looked so weak, her side was bleeding profusely and there was also some blood coming from a gash in her head. He rushed to her and kneeled on the ground next to her.

He looked at her and she hardly opened her eyes. Her breathing was heavy and every breath was getting shorter. "Hey," she said weekly with a small smile.

"Hey," Murtagh replied so quietly as he ran his hand through her wet hair.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I didn't listen to you."

"I thought we agreed that there would be no more apologies," his breathing was almost as short as hers. "I love you," he whispered and then he kissed her lightly, "and nothing that happens will ever change that." Behind him, he felt a dragon land and Eragon soon appeared standing next to him.

"How is she?" Eragon asked Murtagh.

"I don't know!" Murtagh replied angrily, lashing out at Eragon. "Could you just do something?!"

"Well, why don't you-"

"Does it look like I can concentrate on anything, right now? Just do something. Please," Murtagh begged, helplessly. He held Rinia's hand tightly as Eragon bent down beside him. Eragon's face looked grim as he examined her wounds.

"The gash in her head is very deep, but the wound on her side is more serious," Eragon said.

"Then heal it!" Murtagh yelled, causing Rinia to wince.

"Don't yell at him," Rinia whispered.

"Please, just heal her," Murtagh asked in a lower voice, filled with urgency. Eragon nodded and raised his hand above the gash in Rinia's side.

"Waise heill!" he said and the wound visibly stopped bleeding. Eragon's hand then moved to the gash in Rinia's head. He uttered the phrase one more time and the gash stopped bleeding. He then turned to Murtagh and said, "The wounds are healed, but she lost a lot of blood from the wound on her waist and…"

"And what?" Murtagh asked intensely, holding Rinia to him as tightly as he could. He felt her breathing get a lot shorter.

"And I don't know if she'll make a full recovery."

"But will she live?" Murtagh asked as new tears filled his eyes and eragon averted his eyes away. "Eragon, I need to know."

"I don't know, there's nothing else I can do. It's in her hands now," Eragon replied quietly and after a period of silence, he walked away form Murtagh and Rinia to check on the rest of the Varden army.

Murtagh looked at Rinia in his arms, she looked so small, so weak. Her eyes were barely open and she looked so pale. "Rinia," he said softly and she smiled up at him.

"You know, when this whole war started, I imagined how I would die," she said weakly. "I imagined a lot of different scenarios and out of all the ways I could die, dying with you next to me is the best possible way to go."

"Stop talking like that, you're going to be fine," he said, running his hand through her hair. "You're going to remain strong and you're going to live and I'm never going to leave your side again."

"Alright, for you I will try then," she said and almost laughed. "But, you know, it would be much easier to just die."

"Well, you never do things the easy way," Murtagh said, with a small smile on his face.

"True," she replied. "if I die, though," she said.

"Don't talk like that," Murtagh replied pleadingly.

"But, if I do, you need to know that everything that we went through together, the pain that I went through," he cringed when she mentioned her own pain and his body filled with guilt for causing it, "it was all worth it and I don't regret anything and I love you with my whole being."

"As I love you with mine," Murtagh said and he kissed her. He held her in silence for, well, he didn't know how long. Around them bodies were being carted away and some lucky soldiers were limping to camp, but the world seemed frozen to Murtagh, just looking into Rinia's eyes with them weakly gazing back at him.

He was brought out of his trance when someone tapped him on his shoulder. "What?" he asked harshly, not looking away from Rinia.

"Well, I'm here to see if I can help," a high pitched voice said. "Eragon told me to come over here to see if there was anything I could do." Relutantly Murtagh turned around and saw a round woman with big hair and odd clothes looking at him.

"How could _you_ possibly help?" he asked, frustrated at this person for disturbing him.

"Well, beause I'm a healer, silly. My name is Luma," the portly woman replied with a light tone, which frustrated Murtagh.

"Calm down," Rinia said softly to Murtagh. Disgruntedly he turned back to the woman and said,

"Alright, what do you need me to do so that you can help?."

"Well, you need to move so that I an get a look at how your friend is doing," Luma replied, in a more serious tone. Reluctantly, Murtagh moved a bit, making room for Luma to sit next to him. The woman smiled in thanks and put her hand over Rinia and clossed her eyes. After about two minutes of deep concentration, Luma opened her eyes and turned to Murtagh. "Well, the good news is that your friend is very strong, most other people would have died by now. She does have a chance of living, but that is only if we can get her to the healing tent as soon as possible, so that I can give her herbs that will help her fight the large amount of blood loss, so I need you to help me move her."

Murtagh nodded and he picked Rinia up off the ground and followed Luma to the healing tent. As he walked he barely ever took his gaze from Rinia's limp body in his arms and her weak gaze remained on him. After walking for a few minutes, they reached a vibrantly red tent. "Here we are," Luma said and she led Murtagh into the tent. There were three small beds in the tent, on one bed was a badly wounded soldier and the other two were empty. Luma motioned to a bed and Murtagh lay Rinia on it. The portly woman then rushed to a dark red cabinet filled with odd looking plants and removed a blue flower with vibrant red thorns from a shelf. Murtagh watched the woman crush the plant and put it into a glass of water. The woman then hustled over to Rinia's bed and helped her to drink the glass if water. Luma then said, "Alright deary, I'll be back in a second with more." Rinia forced a small smile and then turned to Murtagh and said,

"That stuff tastes disgusting." Murtagh smiled back and said,

"As long as it saves your life I don't care." Then he kissed her forehead and held her again and planned to never let go.

**Note (again): So I'm really getting in to my story again, but it's almost over ****: (, so I'm considering a sequel… but nothing is definite yet. Anyway please review and let me know that you are still reading.**


	39. I Confess I'm a Sinner

I CONFESS I'M A SINNER

Murtagh sat outside the tent impatiently. It had been about ten minutes since Luma had forced him outside the tent and she would not let him back in. He was close to stabbing her, but he refrained only beause she was caring for Rinia. He would not go far from the tent though, he stayed as close to Rinia as he possibly could.

He watched the soldiers rushing around, some celebrating, some mourning and some were clueless. He realized that he didn't know what had happened to Galbatorix. He only rembered stunning him, which he should not have been able to do. Murtagh had figured that Eragon had probably killed Galbatorix, but he never actually stopped to think how much Galbatorix's death had affected him. He was free. He was no longer under the control of Galbatorix. Alagaesia was a completely different place free from the rule of Galbatorix. But what had happened to Thorn? He had completely forgotten about his dragon the moment he had seen Rinia's body on the ground, the memory sent a shiver down his spine.

Murtagh had never really felt the normal dragon/rider bond with Thorn beause he never let the dragon in his head. He didn't know what his dragon sounded like or mostly anything at all about it. He had hated Thorn so much, that he never stopped to think that maybe Thorn was not mean at all, that he was just under a curse. Or maybe his dragon was evil, that's the way he was bred and it was very possible that just because the curse was broken, Thorn would remain evil. If that was true, he would probably have to kill his dragon.

"You can come in now," Luma said, brining him out of his thoughts. Murtagh walked into the tent and asked Luma,

"How is she?"

"She's responding to the herbs very well," Luma replied. "But she's resting now, so don't wake her up, but you're free to stay in the tent." Murtagh silently thanked her and sat next to Rinia's bed and held her hand. He watched her sleep, he saw every breath that she took and every slight move that she made. The one thing that made him take his eyes off of her was the sound of another person entering the tent. He glanced back at the entrance to the tent and saw Eragon walking in the tent. He glanced at Murtagh, but then walked over to the only other soldier in the tent. Looking at the two together Murtagh noticed that the soldier slightly resembled Eragon, but he then returned his eyes to Rinia. She was still asleep, her heart was keeping the same rhythm. His concentration did not waver from Rinia until he heard Eragon say from behind him,

"How is she?" Without moving Murtagh answered,

"She's doing well, the healer says that it's very possible she will be able to make a full recovery."

"Good," Eragon answered. The two spoke to each other as if they had never met before.

"Yea, well what about your friend over there?" Murtagh asked motioning to the soldier on the bed.

"He's my cousin, Roran, and he should be fine," Eragon responded and Murtagh nodded. The two remained awkwardly silent until Rinia began to wake up. She first looked to Murtagh and then she notied Eragon and said excitedly,

"Eragon! How is everyone? How's Roran? Oh and Orik and-"

"Calm down!!" Luma yelled rushing over to Rinia's bed. "You don't want your blood pressure to go up, now do you?"

"Sorry," Rinia said softly. "I'll calm down."

"Good," Luma said rudely walking away.

"I swear, I'm so close to stabbing that woman," Murtagh said angrily.

"She's only trying to help," Rinia said to him and then turned to Eragon and said, "So how are they?"

"Well Roran is over there," Eragon said motioning to his cousin, "and Luma said that he should make a recovery."

"That's so great, Eragon, but what about Orik?"

"He lost a finger, but he's completely fine about it," Eragon said. "He's using his new disability to get what he wants so it's working out well for him."

"That's good," Rinia said. "But, well, someone must have died. I hate to be grim, but were you close to anyone who did?" Murtagh unnotieably held Rinia's hand tighter, happy that she was not one of those unluky many.

"Well, Arya-" Eragon began, but was interrupted by Rinia.

"She was your elf friend right? Oh, I'm so sorry Eragon." Eragon nodded solemnly, with a bit of a tear forming in his eye.

"She had lived a long life though and knowing her, she would have wanted to die in battle, so that's good, I guess," Eragon finished almost choking on the last word.

"I'm so sorry to have brought it up, Eragon, I really am," Rinia replied.

"Well, no one can live forever life would be too boring, right?" Eragon said, trying to force a smile. "But at least you're alright. Well, I have to go anyway, Nasuada wants to have a meeting or something to hopefully discuss who will be the next ruler of Alagaesia. Feel better," Eragon finished and he then said a quick goodbye to Roran and he left the tent. After he left Rinia said to Murtagh,

"Go talk to him."

"What?" Murtagh replied, confused.

"You two have obviously not made up from your last fight and it's about time you do."

"Look, Rinia, you didn't hear some of the things that he said to me and some of the things I said to him. I doubt that things could go back to the way you want them to be," Murtagh tried to explain but Rinia wouldn't listen.

"Murtagh, he saved my life. I care a lot about him and it matters to me that you two get along because I remember how it was when the three of us were first going to the Varden and I remember what good friends the two of you were and I don't care what happened, I want you two to be friends again because your fight is stupid and pointless, so you need to go apologize to him, alright?" she said and would not let Murtagh protest any more.

Reluctantly Murtagh left her side and went outside the tent. It took him a few minutes to find Eragon, but he found him talking to his dragon. Not sure of what to say Murtagh said, "Hey." Eragon turned around and responded uncertaintly,

"Hey to you too." The two stood in silene until Eragon said, "So did you have a reason to rome over here and say 'hey' or were you just looking for something to do?"

"I came to apologize," Murtagh responded.

"Why?" Eragon asked, but then it was clear to him. "Oh, Rinia wanted you to apologize, didn't she? Well, here's the offer; the two of us can act like great buddies when she's around and we don't even have to aknowledge each other when she isn't, alright? And you can just go back to the tent and tell her that we had a really deep conversation and that we forgave each other and that will be that," Eragon said and he turned back to his dragon and he began walking away, but Murtagh said,

"No, I don't accept that. I don't want to lie to her anymore."

"Cause you sure did enough of that in the past," Eragon mumbled so that Murtagh could hardly hear him.

"What?" Murtagh asked angrily. Eragon turned around and said much louder,

"I said 'because you sure did enough of that in the past'."

"Look I came over here just to try to apologize to you, I don't want to waste anymore energy on this stupid fight than is necessary," Murtagh explained.

"Well, I don't accept your apology. I still don't think that you are good enough to be with Rinia, but for some reason she loves you and you, supposedly, 'love' her too," Eragon responded with bitterness in his voice. "I mean, for all I know, you could be lying right now, too. The whole betraying Galbatorix thing could have been a trick because you really should not have been able to stun him the way that you did.

"I don't want to have to associate with you at all, but for Rinia's sake I will and don't think I haven't tried to talk her out of caring for you because I have, she's just insanely stubborn, but I'm sure that very soon she will need me to comfort her again after you mess up again. I'm done with you and I am done with trying to be civil with you. So you can either go back to the tent and tell Rinia that we are super duper friends again or you can tell her the truth and hurt her feelings even more." After a moment of silence Murtagh said,

"I'll just tell her that you accepted my apology and the _only_ reason I am lying is to spare her feelings."

"Probably the first and last time," Eragon grumbled as he was walking away, but Murtagh ignored him and walked back to the healer's tent.

**Note: Woohoo I finished another chapter, I am on a roll. Anyway this story is nearing an end, but as you can see, there are a lot of loose ends and open questions that aren't going to be solved in this story, so as I mentioned before, I am considering writing a sequel to this story. Now, I know I coul just make this story longer, but to me this story feels like it's near an ending and there are a lot of differnet ideas that I can put into the sequel, like things about Rinia's past and more about the relationship between Eragon and Murtagh and I just want to know if any of you like the idea of a sequel because I promise that if I do write one, it would be kick ass. Thanks for reading this insanely long author's note and I hope you review.**


	40. I Will Share The Air I Breathe

**Note: Yaay, Brisingr came out!! Okay, so I haven't updated because I've gotten back to school and I've been reading Brisingr, so I apologize for not updating, but I'm updating now, so yaaay!**

I WILL SHARE THE AIR I BREATHE

"Just get some rest and let the herbs sink in," Luma said before she left Rinia alone in the tent lying on her bed. Rinia shifted and took another look at the tent. She had memorized every detail of the tent, so that the once elaborate place now seemed boring. The shelves, two sets, each with four levels each, were no longer intriguing with the interesting shaped bottles cluttering them. Rinia sighed and shifted once more so that she was facing the cloth of the tent that was right next her bed. Roran had been released an hour earlier, which was good for him, but she had wished he had stayed so she could have continued talking to him. About 30 minutes after he had been released, she had forced Murtagh to go the Varden officials' meeting about who will rule, as a dragon rider he was automatically invited. He was adamant against going, but she had been able to convince him.

_Plop, plop, plop. _Rinia heard rain fall lightly against the tent; it's sound almost creating a soothing lullaby. She had always loved the rain, some of the most wonderful moments of her life had happened during rain. She remembered that it was in the rain that Rinia and her mother had first found the cave they had lived in for a year, before meeting Mirieno. Mirieno had found Rinia and in her mother in the cave during a fierce rain storm and he had offered them shelter. Her first kiss had also been in the rain. Rinia smiled to herself at the memory, it had been so… awkward. She and Eldon had been playing together in a field the entire day before the rain began. When it began to rain, the two hid for shelter under a large tree. They had both never kissed anyone before and they mostly just kissed to see what it was like. Rinia had remembered walking home that day after the rain subsided and thinking, "kissing sucks." That wasn't what she believed anymore, though.

--

Murtagh sat, bored out of his mind, in a large tent filled with Varden officials. He hadn't even wanted to go this stupid meeting, but Rinia had wanted to know whom the next ruler of Alagaesia would be. However, the only topic being discussed was how many people had been hurt and that really didn't interest Murtagh because he knew that the one person that mattered to him was going to be alright.

"Now, moving on to the topic of the next ruler of Alagaesia," Nasuada said commanding the attention of everyone in the tent.

_Finally,_ Murtagh thought.

"I would like to open up the floor for anyone to voice their opinion," Nasuada finished, sitting down in her seat. A small, round man instantly stood up and Nasuada nodded to him.

"Well, I believe that the next ruler of Alagaesia should be Eragon!" Sounds of agreement echoed across the room.

"Didn't see that one coming," Murtagh mumbled rudely, but an old woman next to him said very harshly to him.

"I'm not deaf! I heard that, you should wash your mouth out with soap, no one should be that rude!" She turned away and Murtagh stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm not blind, either!"

"Sorry, then," Murtagh replied, annoyed. He returned his concentration to the discussion and he saw Eragon stand up.

"I am honored that you think I am capable to rule, but I must decline your nomination. I do not believe that I will be able to rule as well as you believe I can, please pick someone else." Eragon finished his statement and they sat back down.

"I second that," Murtagh grumbled, ignoring the evil look the old hag next to him gave him.

"Alright then," Nasuada said. "Anymore suggestions?" This time a young man stood up, he could not have been older than 16.

"I want to nominate Rinia," he said, barely audibly. "She fought bravely in the battle and she seems like she can rule Alagaesia." Many people began murmuring about this young man's suggestion and after standing awkwardly for a few seconds he sat down. Murtgha was surprised by this young man's idea, he knew Rinia was very smart and capable and he also knew that ruling was in her blood. She probably would make a good leader, but Murtagh wasn't sure that he wanted her to become the next leader of Alagaeisia.

"Silence!" Nasuada said loudly. "Now, I will add my personal opinions. She does seem to be a fine girl, but barely capable of ruling Alagaesia. She has barely had any training in dragon riding and in the past her alliances have been questionable." Murtagh rolled his eyes at this statement, Rinia had too much good in her to even consider changing alliances.

Eragon then stood up and said, "Nasuada, though I disagree with your statement that Rinia would be incapable of ruling, I do not think that she would _want _to be ruler of Alagaesia. We don't have to eliminate her as an option, but it just seems to me that she would not want to rule."

"Alright then," Nasuada said, almost bitterly. "Anymore suggestions?" Now, the man next to Nasuada, Jormundur, stood up.

"Now, throughout the course of the past few battles I have observed many fighters and judged the strategies with which they work by. I have one nominee in mind. I have observed his strength and his loyalty. I nominate Roran Stronghammer." With those words Jormundur sat down. The room was silent for a moment while all the people in the tent processed his suggestion. Murtagh was just relieved that there was a nominee other than Rinia.

"I second that!" came a cry from across the room.

"And I!" sounded another. Instantaneously, the room was filled with sounds of approval.

"Roran, what do you say?" a small man yelled to Roran. Eragon's cousin stood up and said,

"I am greatly honored that you find me fit to rule this beautiful land. Even though I am surprised at this, I would graciously accept the position, were it given to me." Nasuada then stood up; looking rather annoyed and said,

"Who believes that Roran should be elected King of Alagaesia?" Sounds of "yay" echoed across the room. "And is there anyone who has an objection to Roran becoming elected King of Alagaesia?" The room was silent. "Alright, Roran you have been elected King of Alagaesia. Congratualtions," Nasuada said, not sounding sincere at all. "We will have an official ceremony when we return to Aberon. Everyone is now free to go."

"Thank god," Murtagh said and then he quickly rushed out of the tent. Murtagh walked through the Varden camp; he saw wounded and tired soldiers packing up camp and preparing to leave. The Varden were very lucky that they had not had more casualties because Galbatorix's Army had been much, much larger then the Varden. Murtagh continued to walk until he saw a large, red figure fly from the sky to land in front of him. "Thorn," Murtagh said quietly surprised. He stared at his dragon until Thorn gave him a look as to say, "Let me in your head, now." Murtagh then did what he had never done before, he allowed his dragon into his head.

_Well, that wasn't so difficult now was it?_ Thorn said, with a hint of sarcasm. Thorn's voice sounded deep, of course, but not as deep and threatening as Murtagh had imagined it would be. _You see, now that old Galby is dead, the curse is broken, so, you know, you can let me in your head._

"Galby?" Murtagh asked aloud.

_You don't have to speak out loud, smartypants. And Galby is Galbatorix, I didn't exactly like that old ass, he had me under a curse and that kind of pisses me off, wouldn't you feel the same?_ The cheek in his dragon's voice surprised Murtagh. He had always thought Thorn would have been as serious and militaristic as Galbatorix was. _Yup, I'm not what you expected, I'm just a bundle of surprises._

_Look, Thorn,_ Murtagh began, but was cut off.

_Well, aren't you clever? You figured out how to talk to me in your head, bravo._

_Thorn,_ Murtagh said sternly, _I need to know if you will be a loyal dragon to me or-_

_You know, I actually prefer to be called Daisy,_ his dragon replied, still sarcastic. Murtagh then gave a Thorn a stern look. _Alright, alright, calm down, I'm playing around, of course I'll be a loyal dragon to you… I don't have anything better to do._

_Clever, _Murtagh replied. There was an awkward silence and then Thorn said,

_Just go get back to your girlfriend, I'll just go fly around._

_Don't go too far-_ Murtagh began.

_Bye, bye! _Thorn said flying away. Murtagh stood watching his dragon fly away.

_Weird,_ he thought.

_I heard that!_ his dragon said in a singsong voice. Murtagh just dismissed his dragon's reply and headed to the healer's tent.

--

When Murtagh entered the healer's tent, he instantly saw Rinia perk up her head and exclaim, "Murtagh!" He smiled at her and said,

"Hey there," as he walked over to her bed. He kissed her lightly on her lips and she slid over in her bed to make room for him to lie next to her. He lay down next to her and she asked,

"How did the meeting go?"

"It was boring. Very, very boring."

"I don't care about that," Rinia replied, impatiently. "Who's going to be the next ruler of Alagaesia?" Still smiling at her he answered,

"Roran."

"Eragon's cousin?" she asked excitedly. "Oh he'll be great! And I'll have connections to royalty, that will be awesome."

"Says the princess of the dragon riders," Murtagh replied, slightly laughing at Rinia's reply.

"Well, you know what I mean." Murtagh gazed into Rinia's eyes and couldn't help smiling. Surprised at his smile Rinia began to say, "what?" but before she could finish the word Murtagh kissed her. Now, almost smiling herself, she kissed him back. Murtagh's hand curled around Rinia's neck, sending shivers down her spine. Rinia's hand rested on Murtagh's strong chest as the passion in the kiss grew.

"Oi! That's about enough!" Luma exclaimed as she entered the tent. Rinia's cheeks instantly turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"You still need some rest and it would be much easier for you to rest if you were the only one on the bed," Luma replied, directing her answer rudely at Murtagh. He reluctantly got off the bed and Luma nodded approvingly, "good." She then began to scurry around the tent, preparing for departure.

"You know, I really don't like her at all," Murtagh said softly as he kneeled next to Rinia.

"She's not that bad," she replied. "Anyway, I won't be here for much longer and she can't control my healing process when the Varden are back in a big city," Rinia finished, smiling mischievously at Murtagh.


End file.
